Phantom Knight
by moshe30350redstar
Summary: In all of Danny hardship Danny adventure have come to an end he was crown as the new Ghost King and sent a Veil to the Ghost Zone. Danny can finally led his life any way he like but right now he is caught in a middle of a conflict would he join W.I.T.C.H. or let them be. It his decision to make.
1. Chapter 1 The Phantom King

**Chapter 1. The Phantom King**

 **Danny Phantom and W.I.T.C.H. Belongs to Disney and Nickelodeon, I don't own the shows. Enjoy the read.**

 **I want to thank Heroman45 for being my beta if you are reading this man you rock. He's my beta and helping with my story by fixing some correcting the grammar.**

Hello there. If case you're wondering what's going on, I suppose I should give you a bit of backstory. My father has piled my family into the 'Fenton RV' for a trip across the country to our new home. My dad's driving the 'Fenton RV' while he rambles on about ghosts and food. HA… It's more tank than RV and to this day I have no idea how we never got pulled over. You've probably heard of me before, I'm Danny Fenton. You know my story, and you know what I do and if you know anything at all, you know my crazy family.

But now I'm getting off topic, the two people in the front seat are my mom, in the blue jumpsuit, and my dad, wearing the embarrassing orange one. The person sitting right next to me is my older sister Jazz Fenton, the last person in my life who knows I'm Half-Ghost.

Sam and Tucker know my secret, but both of their families moved away from Amity Park, one for a new job and the other to escape the constant Ghost attacks. Sam's family moved to London until we heard she died, news that still haunt both me and Tucker, Tucker move to Madrid. We lost contact with each other and moved on with our lives, to this day we barely speak at all.

In case you didn't know my name superhero name is the Phantom Knight, the bored kid trying to tune down his sister's constant psychological chatter, that's me. I have jet black raven hair and light blue eyes. I'm wearing a black long sleeve shirt with red stripes on both arms, a brown sleeveless jacket, Jeans, and black boots.

It's been over a year since I defeated Pariah, and regrettably obtained the Ring of Rage.

After checking to make sure the rest of the family was distracted, I pulled out a dark red ring with a silver chain from around my neck and began studying it. The ring was engraved of the Mark of Cain, the symbol of the Ghost Zone, or its true name, Tartarus. This ring grants its owner the power of the original owner, 'The Ghost King'.

Ever since I defeated Pariah, I have become the new 'Ghost King', the wielder of near limitless mystical energy. I use to be called 'The Phantom Knight' but now I'm called by other ghosts that fear me 'The Phantom King'.

I tucked the ring under my shirt once more and decided to get some sleep before reaching to Heatherfield, my new home.

* * *

Danny was standing in the middle of what it seemed to be a heavenly council room little did he know he was in the world of Kandrakar. A second heaven in the universe, surrounding the new 'Ghost King' was a group of people clad in white robes. Some looked human and others didn't. None of them seemed aware of the ghost boy's presence. Of all these characters, though, the one that drew the boy's attention was the bald man, a seemingly normal looking male in his mid- fifty. But what really got the boy's attention was the weird tattoo on the man's head.

"Time is running short, brothers and sisters. The Veil is in danger once more!" The man said with a weary tone in his voice. "The Guardians have to start protecting the Earth once again." He said, this time with a calm tone.

"Who are the chosen this time?" asks one of the council members.

"Five girls, Althor." Answered the tattooed man.

"Human creatures?" said another council member, her voice laced with confusion.

"Magical creatures, Luba. Nature is their friend, Earth their mother and the forces of nature their allies." The bald man said as brought the symbols of the element Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and around a red hair girl, who just appear from a flash of light.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Danny said as he tries to grab the man's robes, but the boy surprise, his hand just went through him.

'Is this real or am I dreaming?' Danny thought to himself, wondering why he was intangible. "I've already mastered my powers this isn't some sort of malfunction. What's going on?"

Before Danny could get answered the vision ended.

* * *

"What the?" Danny said as he woke up, shocked at what just happen. 'It has to be a dream, I already set the Veil on the Ghost Zone, and there is no supernatural beings coming to give the Earth another nightmare.' Danny thought as RV stop as they reach their new home, surprisingly, it looks exactly like his old home, just add a little Fenton magic and it be like his family never left.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jazz said with a concerned voice, like a true sister.

"I'm fine Jazz," Danny said with a tired smile. "It was just a dream." Danny assured her as he repeats mentally to himself 'Just a dream.' Outside it slowly began raining down on Heatherfield.

In the middle of a traffic jam, the same girl that appeared in Danny's dream had just woken up from her own 'dream.'

"Whoa!" said the red hair girl as she woken up from her slumber.

"Will! Did you have a nightmare?" Will's mother asked.

"Horrible! There was a terrible storm!" Will responds as she squints her eyes, trying to get rid of the headache from the dream.

"Well, it seems there's flooding everywhere." Will mother said as they just escape from the traffic.

"Is this Heatherfield?" Will said in a disappointed tone.

"I admit it doesn't look great, but I'm sure it looks brighter tomorrow." Mrs. Vandom said trying to cheer up her daughter.

"My school starts tomorrow, mom!" Will said in a solemn tone.

"Okay, the day after tomorrow then!" Mrs. Vandom said yet again in a cheery tone.

"Okay, that's the last of it." Danny said as he and his family finished packing the last of their stuff into the new house.

"Good thing too, it looks like the storm is getting worse," Jazz said before the two siblings spotted a mother and daughter pair next door struggling to move their own belongings into the neighboring house.

"Maybe we should help them out," Danny said as he and Jazz walked over towards the women.

"Need some help?" Danny asked the young red haired girl.

"Thanks." Will said. "But, um… who are you guys?" Will said not trying to be rude, especially when their new neighbor helping them with the luggage.

"Names Danny, the girl with the orange hair is my sister Jazz. We saw you two having trouble with the luggage. So, we just finish putting all our stuff away, figured you might need help." Danny said as he got another box from the car.

"My name is Will, me and my mom just got here." Will said as she grabs another box.

"Same here, really glad not to be the only new kid in town," Danny joked, which got a few laughs from the red hair girl.

Danny began chatting with Will, exchanging some jokes, telling one another some of their past experiences while helping her and her mom to finish unpacking. Despite the rain the two had fun talking to each other.

"Well, that's last of it," Danny said as he put the last boxes at Will living room.

"Thanks for the help, Danny." Will said gratefully.

"No problem, well I guess I see you in school, Will." Danny said as he and Jazz left with a wave of goodbye.

As Danny went to his room, he began to have this excruciating headache. The pain was unbearable, like a thousand needles piercing in his eye. Then suddenly the Ring of Rage began to cover him in a dark red aura.

 **'The Heart… I must take… The Heart.'** The Ring hissed in a voice that sounded almost exactly like Danny's, expect it with filled some much loathing and hatred that not even his worst enemies would be able to match it.

"Shut up!" Danny said as he threw the ring on the other side of the room. The ring fell silent and the aura faded, leaving Danny quietly panting to himself.

The image of a red haired girl flashed before his eyes, the girl that had appeared in his dream. The girl whose looks was suspiciously similar to Will, so close they might as well have been twins.

"It was just a dream Danny," the halfling said as he collapsed on top of his bed "It was a just a dream, nothing more." Danny said as he drifted off and beginning to get some rest. 'Just a dream.' That was Danny's last thought as he drifted off.

Three days had passed since the Fenton's began fixing up our new home. The Ghost portal was installed, all the furniture has been placed where it should be, and the parents even brought back the Emergency Ops Center. The Fenton siblings still had no idea how they managed to get the city's permission to install it.

So today is the day the pair was able to start attending the Sheffield Institute. Luckily Jazz drove there, seriously, any kid would rather be caught dead than having their parents drive and embarrass them. Danny loved his parents, but he'd rather not know how the students react would react to the 'RV' or his mom saying sweetie.

As they were heading to their respective classes, Jazz took a deep breath in front of the door.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Danny asked a little creep out of her sister's antics.

"The fresh air of a new school, it doesn't even have any ghost," Jazz said with joy.

"Well, you can thank me for that." Danny said as he too headed off towards class, "There won't be any more ghost anymore ever again." No more people would suffer from supernatural beings from their cruel joke. Besides, he had already destroyed the Creepy Pasta Order.

'Finally I can move on with my life.' Danny thought to himself, as he spotted Will fiddling with her backpack.

"What's with you?" Will said quietly at the Heart of Kandrakar as it began to shine like an angry pink star. Yesterday Will had been told that she was to be the keeper of the Heart and one the new Guardians of the Veil by her new friend Hay Lin's Grandmother Yan Lin. Will, Hay Lin, and three other girls named Irma, Cornelia and Taranee were supposed to use their new powers to defend their world as well as another from a third, dark realm. The girls were just starting to learn about their powers and were attempting to discover their abilities.

"Hey Will!" Danny shouted out to the girl as he made towards her, giving her a little startle. When she saw Danny coming towards her, she shoved her sweater inside her backpack in a rush.

"Hey Danny, what's up? I didn't know you go to Sheffield," Will said with a nervous beaming smile. On one hand, she was glad to have someone she knows at school, but on the other she was a bit nervous about Danny sees the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Well, I would get here yesterday, but my parents have some little extra 'luggage' to unpack'" Danny said, rubbing the back of his head. The Ghost portal was a nightmare to install, and he really didn't want to die a second time. "So how was your first day at school?" Danny said as the two headed to class.

"It was eventful," Will said in a nervous tone.

"If you say so." Danny said as he got the feeling that wasn't the whole story. "So did you made any friends?"

"In a way, yes, I think," Will respond not sure how to answer, since she just met the four girls latter be known as W.I.T.C.H.

"There you go, progress." Danny said as he ended the conversation and class began.

* * *

In another world known as Meridian is the castle of Princes Phobos. The people of this world suffer from the prince's wrath, his unrelenting cruelty that led a rebellion in his world by searching for the princess the true air of the throne of Meridian.

Right now the Dark Princes of Meridian are sitting in his throne room, looking through a holographic picture of Will.

"Find this girl, she is the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. If we can capture her then I will obtain its power." Phobos ordered his right hand man, lord Cedric who appear right behind the dark prince throne.

"I shall obtain her at once my lord," Cedric said as he transforms into a serpent-like creature with the upper torso of a reptilian man, but with a long snake's body extending out from where his leg should be have been.

School was finally over, Danny went to the book store, but it turns out it was closed. "Dang it, maybe I will try tomorrow morning," Danny said to himself as he about to head off home, but he stopped himself short as he spotted a sad Will.

"Will, are you alright?" Danny asked as he approaches the redhead girl.

"Danny!" Will said in surprise tone. "Yeah I'm fine," Will said, trying to force a smile to the ghost-boy.

"Really because you kind of look down all of sudden," Danny said not buying the red head act. "You want to talk about it?" Danny asked. Jazz really was beginning to have an effect on him.

Will sighed, "I don't know where to begin,"

"Doesn't matter, start anywhere," Danny said encouraging the red head.

"Well, you see I made friends with a group of girls, but I still feel like an outcast, and I screwed something up," Will said telling a small briefing of what just and give a small hint of 'screw something up' is about Will failed to stop that giant snake man from getting the boy, a boy that Will could have saved.

"Will you have to understand, you just got here a couple days, these things take time. Look, I know what it's like being the new kid, heck we're both new in this town. Try to get to know your group of friends as for whatever you screw up on all you have to do is learn from your mistakes, whatever it might be." Danny said as he laid a reassuring hand on Will shoulder, which gave a small smile to the Guardian.

"Thanks Danny, ever think about being a guidance counselor when you grow up?" Will said, adding a joke to the ghost-boy.

Danny only chuckles a little.

"Not for me, don't have the patience for it. Hey, how about we get a milkshake's across the street, my treat."

"Deal." Will said as she and Danny made their way to the smoothie king as Danny was ordering a strawberry milkshake for him and for Will.

"One milkshake for me and one for yo-" Danny stop at midsentence as he noticed Will was gone. He heard some noise from the back of the alley decided to check it out.

When he got there he only saw a giant snake tail and a flash of light. Then, off to the side, he saw Will's backpack.

"Will where did you go?" Danny asks himself as he dropped the smoothie, hoping to find some clues.

Suddenly the Ring of Rage began glowing red from Aether around Danny's neck. 'The Heart of Kandrakar' the ring said towards Danny had telepathically, pointing at Will backpack.

Danny didn't like listening to the ring, but it seemed that if he wanted to find Will he didn't have a choice. Danny went through the backpack until he found a glowing pink gem necklace.

Danny focused his energy around the necklace, trying to find some sort of connection to Will.

 **'Absorb the Heart of Kandrakar, then you will have unlimited power that no one can match.'** The Ring of Rage said in the Halfling's corrupted voice.

The two mystical objects were creating a sort of negative feedback, as though they were actively resisting one another.

"Look you glowing gem thing, you don't like me and my sadistic ring, can't say I blame you. But all I want to know is what happened to Will, is there any way to show me where she is?"

Just like that Heart of Kandrakar pointed the right side of the alley. I grabbed Will's necklace and her backpack and followed where the ring was pointing. When I reach to the destination, I found a blue portal almost similar to the Ghost portal.

"Will, what have you gotten yourself into?" Danny asked to himself.

There was no time to think as the portal began to close, his only chance at finding his new friend was about to vanish.

"Just hang on Will, I'm going Ghost!"

Just like that a glowing white ring appeared around Danny's waist.

As it passed over his body, his skin darkens his jet black raven hair black hair change into snowy white. His clothes change into a black jumpsuit that has two white lines on each side of his body, with a white hooded sleeveless vest, white gloves, white combat boots, and a white belt attached to a chain.

When he finishes transforming he went into the portal to rescue Will.

Back to the world of Meridian Will was paralyzed with fear as she stood before the dark prince sitting on his throne. Behind her was the giant snake man, cutting off any and all possible paths of escape.

"Where is the Heart of Kandrakar?" Phobos shouted, losing patience with the red haired guardian.

"I don't know." Will responded, fear filling her voice as thorns appeared from the ground and began to wrap around her body.

"Get her out of my sight and put her with the rebel leader." Phobos order his guards as they both grabbed Will arms and dragged her out of the throne room and head to the dudgeon dungeon.

Outside the throne room was Danny in his ghost form, a silent witness to everything that happened. He clenched his right hand in rage as his eyes began to glow green. 'As much I want to make this guy pay, I don't have the time, I have to save Will.'

Will was trapped in a dungeon, discarded in a fifty feet deep hole and left to rot. But not alone, Will's acquaintances were Caleb, the rebel leader, and Blunk, the Passling, a short toad and goblin-like creature who smelled worse than a dumpster truck. So far the trio got on each other's nerves well, except for Blunk who was too busy scavenging for useful trash.

Right now Will and Caleb was discussing their plans for escape.

"Look, it's simple, you stand on my shoulder and he stands on your shoulder," Caleb said to Will with frustration in his voice.

"Not until he has a nine month bath, he doesn't," Will respond.

"Girls! I need a rope or some kind of weapon, and what I get some red head with attitude,"

"Hey! I'm the guardian of the Veil, buddy, you're just some guy in a bottom of a hole."

"He do this, don't put forth, the big hurt." Blunk said mentioning the last escape plan.

Two guards were at their post guarding dungeon room, making sure the prisoner won't escape.

"Look at them how pathetic she is, I thought the Guardians of the Veil were supposed to be demons with giant insect wings, instead it's just a girl." One of the guards spoke as he was keeping on the red head guardian.

"We still must be alert, we can't fall for her sorcery," Said the second guard.

"RI…" The first guard was caught off as shadows appear and grasp the two guards and place them in the ceiling.

They soon began to try a failed attempt to cut the shadow with their knives, but in the attempt shadows consume the knife.

"Guards!" shouted the two men.

But it was futile no one could hear them except for Danny.

"Who are you?" One of the guard's shouted as his tone shifted to a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"Never mind who I am, but if I was you, I won't struggle so much." Danny responds as shadows cover the guard's mouth. "But if you are curious, where I came from they call me the Phantom Knight." Danny said as he made his way to the dungeon.

"If you want to fight me, you can come and try," Danny said as he heard someone slither their way to the dungeon room.

"You make a grave missstake, boy," Cedric hiss in his snake form appear right in front of the Phantom Knight. "One that will cost your life!"

Just like that the battle started, Cedric swung his tail around against the phantom but Danny easily did a back flip in the air and brought a short bar from his hooded vest, pressing a button causing it to length into the Fenton Quarterstaff. Each end of the staff glowed green with ectocharge.

Cedric didn't like this, something about this boy felt strange, like fighting this boy was fighting death. But it's too late, the battle had just started and now the choices were either fighting this boy or face the Lord Phobos' wrath.

Cedric swings his tail downward to hit the boy, but Danny did a backflip right jump. He ran right towards the giant snake man and jumped right towards him, hitting him at his torso with the ectostaff, following up with a flip kick to the chin.

"Come on, are you even trying?" Danny taunted.

With anger Cedric tried to swing a punch at Danny with his right fist, aiming at Danny's head, but the teen sidestepped the blow and the monster man only damaged the floor. Danny grabbed Cedric's arm and twisted it, causing to Cedric to let out a loud scream. Danny placed the arm at Cedric's back like how the cops arrest criminals without using handcuffs. To shut Cedric up, he did a right kick in Cedric neck, knocking Cedric out cold.

"Well, that was eventful," Danny said as he made his way down to the hole.

"Did you hear that?" Caleb asked?

"It's hard not to," Respond Will.

"You three alright," Danny said as he flew down towards them.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked the ghost-boy.

"A friend, I came here to get you three out of here."

"What makes us sure we can trust you?" Respond Caleb.

"You pretty much don't have a choice at this point, so you can either stay or get a ticket out of here." Danny said not really in the mood to deal with the 'should we trust him act'.

"We take the ticket out of here," Will answer not really want to spend the rest of life in a hole.

"Take Blunk too," Said the talking toad.

"That just leaves you, so what you say?" Danny said to the rebel leader hoping to change his mind.

"Alright, fine," Caleb replied it either trust a stranger or live inside a hole.

"Good," Danny said as he grabs both Will and Caleb at both of his arms and Blunk hanging on Danny neck.

Danny used his invisibility and intangibility and flew upwards, phasing through the castle as they made their way out. Caleb took a good look at Cedric as they headed out. 'He took down that monster with little effort if I convince him to help our rebellion we might have a chance.'

As the group left the castle grounds they reached the swamp and saw a group of girls and another blue portal like the one that had sent them there. The trio made their way to the group of girls.

"Will!" Shouted the girls full of joy to see their friend back.

"Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, you came!" Will shouted out with joy.

"Of course silly, we are friends." Cornelia said as the girls reunite with each other.

"Um, girls as much I'm enjoying your bonding we have to go, "Danny said as an army was coming right towards them.

"He's right, let's go," Will said as everyone went to the portal.

The portal ended up on Earth at the school pipeline.

"I never I thought I missed being at school," Cornelia said with joy in her tone.

"Coming from you, wow," Irma joked leaving daggers in the Cornelia eye as the two girls began doing an angry staring match.

Blunk made his way through the girl and began jumping on the walls leaving his odor behind.

"What dangers are in this place?" Caleb asked the girls.

"Just the cafeteria food," Taranee joked.

As the group was about to leave, Will, about to turn to Danny to thank him for the help, but to her disappointment the ghost boy was already gone. She decides to catch up with her friends and have a meeting at Yan Lin restaurant.

"Maybe another time I can thank him," Will said to herself as she made her way to her friends. 'Whoever he was, he's kind of cute,' Will blushed at the last thought as she began chatting with the girls.

In the distant Danny returned to his human form and looked at the group in relief that Will realized she is not alone in this town. Although there were thousands of questions he wanted to ask her, but he left that kind of life and just wanted to move on with his life. Right now he was just glad Will is alright.

Well, there you have it, I hope you enjoy the story and I assure you it's just the beginning.

* * *

 **Questions you might ask.**

 **Is Danny the Ghost King?**

 **Yes, he is in a way he is but the title means the power fullest guy around.**

 **The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire.**

 **I change the color of the ring to red, well, I believe it look more sinister as for the Crown of Fire you see it soon as the story progress.**

 **The cast age.**

 **The Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon Caleb, and Danny are fifteen a year older compare to their TV and comic counterparts and before I forget this is their first year as a freshman the girls and Danny meant.**

 **Finally Danny new look.**

 **Over the years Danny had been training until he retired so Danny look thin but very welled muscled. Danny new look is like the Danny of the anime opening if you haven't seen the Danny Phantom anime opening check it out it's really good. Anyway, like I said before Danny is thin and well-muscled basically like a younger Nightwing (Dick Grayson). Danny has the same clothes as the anime opening, but with a few differences like adding the white gloves, white boots and a white belt attach to a chain. To get a better view it's a combination of**

 **Let the Lesson Begin - w/ story - by Atrieisan**

 **Danny Phantom: Alt Future by Ciarra**

 **Both in deviant-art**

 **Almost forgot Will blush.**

 **Let's face it, with or without Danny transformation he looks good especially since he well muscle with a slim figure. Will doesn't have a crush on Danny, well not yet it will happen over time. But right now I want to focus the bonding.**

 **Also, I want to dedicate the fanfic of Casting Shadows: Like Moths to the Flame By: Dr. ForgottenFables**

 **His story inspires me to make this fic.**

 **As for the Phantom Knight I gave the name to Danny I figure it's best Danny keep a better guard of his secret identity and plus the name suit him.**

 **I got the idea by another Danny crossover fanfic with the Vampire Knight sadly it was abandoned with five chapters.**

 **Phantom Knight By: Demicat**

 **Go check it out.**

 **If there any questions PM me, Until then, have an awesome day.**


	2. Chapter 2 Phantom vs Guardians

**Chapter 2. Phantom vs. Guardians**

 **I want to thank my beta reader heroman45 for helping me with the chapter and future chapters to come**

* * *

 **"Those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it."**

 **By: George Santayana**

 **In this case "Those who don't know history are doomed to get their asses kick."**

 **By: Moshe30350redstar**

* * *

Atop the Meridian Castle balcony stood the dark prince Phobos, sneering over the gloom city below. To his right was his right hand man, Lord Cedric. The topic they were discussing was finding Phobos' sister through the community of Heatherfield.

"The list you found of those who were born in the Earth town will help us narrow our search, Cedric." Said the dark prince.

"Strange it so hard to find one girl,"

"Not at all, she inherits qualities that she's not aware of," Phobos said as plans were formed. "If I'm to steal her powers, her ignorance shall play into my advantage, her protection will be her downfall."

"My Lord, there another topic, I want to discuss,"

"Go on"

"During the rebel leader escape, I fought against a boy whose mystical energy was fearsome and frightening." Cedric said as he swallows down his pride for being afraid of a child.

"I'm already aware of your defeat Cedric, what point are you making?" Phobos said losing his patience.

"While I was fighting the boy I noticed a red ring attach to a silver chain around the boy's neck. I felt at unease energy coming from the ring. Before the boy put the ring inside his uniform, I noticed that it bore the Mark of Cain." Cedric said as he finishes getting his report.

"I don't like unknown factors Cedric find any information about the boy and my sister,"

"At once my lord," Cedric hiss as he left the balcony.

* * *

At Sheffield high school the entire student body, from the youngest of freshman to the oldest of senior, were siting at the school auditorium. The girls of W.I.T.C.H. were at the meeting, Danny was at the meeting, every single student was there, except for Jazz. For the last few minutes Danny had been scanning the crowd, growing increasingly paranoid at the absence of his sister.

"Students!" Ms. Knickerbocker said as she got the students' attention with the microphone "I would like you to introduce our new history teacher Dean Collins." Principal Knickerbocker finished as a white man with brown hair and a brown mustache wearing a blue sweater and cargo pants stepped into view.

The school responded with the appropriate halfhearted applause like only a group of bored teenagers can.

"Thank you, good morning, I have been told Sheffield High prides itself by sharpening young minds and develop your sense of community," Dean Collin continue as he began sounding like a bit like Jazz and that did not ease Danny a bit, knowing this meeting was Jazz doing. "That's why this year were going to hold a community service day a month early," Mr. Collin said as it left gasps was the students.

"A month early!" Shouted Cornelia.

"A month early!" Irma said in disbelief.

"A month early!" Uriah exclaimed.

"Please not Jazz, please not Jazz, great oh merciful God in Heaven. Please don't tell me this was Jazz's idea." Danny prayed for his dear life.

The only one not gasping is Will, who only looked confused at all of the commotion.

"I couldn't take credit for this wonderful idea though, that honor goes to Jazz Fenton, our new student who is already at the top of the Honor Roll." Just on cue Jazz appear on the stage.

"Hello everyone, some of you may not know me, but I know some of you. I was impressed to hear you love community service so much that you rush to school early on sign up day."

"Well, at least you're honest. Now, just finish you're speech and get off the stage and don't drag me into this." Danny said to the lord, as slouch down his chair.

"I also can't wait to see my brother have the same energetic attitude that this school has." When Jazz finishes her sentence the lights pointed at Danny and all the students left a glare on him.

"God damn it." Danny said as his face palmed himself.

* * *

At the end of the meeting Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon were complaining about this whole idea.

"Of course we come early!" Elyon said in displeasure in her tone. "Oh man I hate community service day! I'm going to stand in the parking lot all night with a pen in my hand."

"Maybe I'll sleep in my locker," Said Taranee

"What's community service day?" Asked Will.

"Tomorrow morning they're going to be tons of jobs for the students on this list." Irma explains to Will about the whole situation.

"Out of those maybe ten won't totally suck," Cornelia said.

"And the last kids to sign up get the worst job." Explain Hay Lin.

"Well guys, I'm heading home. Later." Elyon said as she headed off.

Spotting Danny walking by, Will was about to call him until The Heart of Kandrakar began to light up bright pink to get their attention.

"Will? What are you doing, turn it off before anyone sees it," Cornelia hissed.

"I'm not telling it to do this," Will hissed back as she tried to cover the ornament while the four guardians tried to make a shield around it with their bodies. The glow became brighter and an image appeared inside of the glass orb in the middle of the Heart. It was a hologram of the guy who saved Will. Wisps of dark green, dark red and black energy flowing out of a spot on his chest.

The image was only there for two seconds before it disappeared. "Um, was that the same guy who saved Will?" Taranee asked a little scared and confused.

"I... The guy with snowy white hair and Danny are related somehow," Will said, seeing Danny had left the school building. "Something is going on between them."

* * *

After school, the Guardians met at the restaurant of Hay Lin's grandmother, the Silver Dragon, along with Caleb to try to figure out what was going on.

"So the new kid is a Phobos beast in disguise?" Irma said sarcastically.

"I don't think so, or else why did he save me, Blunk, and Caleb?" Will defended the ghost-boy seeing something else is going on.

"Yeah, but the Heart of Kandrakar reacted to him just for being close to us," Taranee pointed out. "Will you've hung around the guy before you met us, did the Heart feel something weird?" Taranee asked the red haired guardian.

"Well the first time it was reacting was when I met Danny in school, at first I thought a portal was open." Will answered as having a flashback of meeting Danny at Sheffield when she just getting use to the Heart of Kandrakar.

"He couldn't be that bad, he did save you after all." Hay Lin pointed out to the girls.

"It's best to keep an eye on him just in case." The former guardian Yan Lin advised the young girls.

"I won't cross him out yet, he has beaten Cedric with ease without using his powers," Caleb replied.

"You see, if he has taken down Cedric by himself, maybe he can help us out with overthrowing Phobos." Will defended the ghost boy.

"I want to be sure, for now let's keep an eye on him," Yan Lin suggest as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

The next morning the entire student body was signing at the community service section to get their assignment in the hope that it wouldn't suck. Taranee and Irma got sealing envelopes at city hall, Will and Hay Lin got to paint over graffiti. Danny and Jazz also got the job as well, giving the two girls the perfect opportunity to spy on him and try to determine whether or not he was a threat. Lastly, Cornelia ended up stuck with babysitting.

Will, Hay Lin, Danny and Jazz found themselves by the abandon train tracks, slowly picking away at the numerous pictures that littered the walls and train cars in the area.

"What made you think that everyone loves volunteer day?" Danny asked his sister a bit angrily, not even a full week into school and he was already on the student body most wanted list.

"How I'm supposed to know everyone only sign up in a rush, just so they won't get the lamest job." Jazz defended herself.

"Maybe because everyone was tackling each other just to get to the sign in," Danny comment back, "Seriously, what school loves to do community service?" Danny said not really asking a question.

"Point taken," Jazz replied, knowing she won't make the same mistake.

Will and Hay Lin was having a discussion of their own, more about that Will's mom might be dating Professor Collin and less about Danny. Needless to say, the potential awkward levels of her mom dating a teacher sent shivers down Will's spine.

They continue painting until Hay Lin spotted what appear to be Meridian writing in the graffiti.

"Hey Will what kind of writing is that?" Hay Lin asks as she pointed the Meridian writing.

Will went to check it out, but the second she looks at it she fainted. Luckily Hay Lin caught her friend before she hit the ground.

"You two alright?" Danny asks from the other side of the train track.

"Yeah, we're just fine, Will's just not feeling so well, is it alright if we finish early?" Hey Lin asks as she struggled carrying Will.

"Do you need help with her?" Danny asks.

"No!" Hay Lin shouted, drawing a look of confusion from Danny and Jazz. "I mean I can handle it by myself." Hay Lin said as she carried Will away in a rush cartoon way, leaving Danny and Jazz staring after her incredulously.

* * *

Hay Lin took Will to the basement of her grandmother's restaurant. The bookish girl was having a conversation with her grandmother and her friends' about Will's condition, as the red head had yet to awaken.

"She saw this weird writing, then, Wham! She went like a sack of potatoes." Hay Lin explained.

"What does this writing look like?" Yan Lin asked her daughter.

Hay Lin brought up her right hand that shows the Meridian graffiti.

"It's Medridian," Caleb said as he grabs Hay Lin arm to get a better look of writing. "It says, _'you still hunt for truth, begin your search for the true heir of Meridian, beware of the beast in human form.'_ " Caleb finished reading and let go of Hay Lin's arm.

"So, what does it mean?" Will asked Yan Lin. The rest of the group gave a start of surprise at their friend's sudden revival, but the elder woman showed no sign of it as she replied.

"The scripture may refer to that boy that saved you." Yan Lin answered.

"Makes sense, a guy come out of nowhere to pull off that rescue for Will." Taranee said numbly. The envelopes she had spent the entire day licking had swollen her tongue and left her almost without a voice.

"So, scary monster tries to get close to us to get the Heart of Kandrakar," Irma said in a swollen tongue accent.

"Wait guys, do you think we're jumping the gun?" Will said to the group. "What if we hurt him?"

"Use the Heart of Kandrakar to reveal, it will show you who he really is," Yan Lin suggested to the girls

"And if he is a monster, we got to finish him off before he knows the true heir of Meridian," Caleb said as he clenched his fist.

Everyone agreed but Will didn't feel one-hundred percent of the plan. Ever since she got here Danny had been nice to her and even helped her with some personal stuff. One of the best possible ways to ruin friendships is to accuse them of something they did not do and attack them. Tonight though, she would have no choice except to risk ruining a friendship or destroy a monster that had posed as an ally.

* * *

It was late at night, and Danny had decided to go for a walk around the city to better familiarize himself with his surroundings. He wandered around aimlessly until he heard the sounds of the flapping of wings and whispers on the roof.

"Who's there?" He snapped looked up towards where he had thought he had heard it coming from.

Everything was silent. "I must be going paranoid." Danny muttered as he turned to go. "I haven't sensed any Ghosts since I put up the Veil."

Danny passed a dark alley a fire hydrant began to make noise. Danny looked at it in surprise just before it exploded a stream of water came right at him and pushed him into the alley.

Danny was just trying to get back to his feet when a large gust of wind pushed up against the wall hitting his head hard. Thick vines grew quickly across the wall to hold him in place.

"Hurry up... Will... The Heart..." Hay Lin said to the red hair girl.

Danny saw a girl with dark red hair approach him with a bright pink jewel in her hand. She was dressed in an odd purple and blue costume and Danny could just see the corners of wings poking out behind her back similar to the other girls clothing.

"Sorry about this Danny," the girl said as she brought the crystal to Danny's forehead but nothing happens. "Girls, nothing's happening," Will said to the four girls

Danny was regaining consciousness and saw the five girls a bit more clearly.

"So he isn't a beast in disguise. Oops," Said Irma.

"But the Heart was reacting to... What the..." Will stammered as the crystal glowed brighter. "What's that around his neck?" Will said as she began touching the Ring of Rage, when she touch the ring it felt dead cold like touching a dead human body or touching something metal in the north pole.

Danny could feel the cold underneath his shirt as the Ring of Rage began to freeze up as the girl started to pull the ring out by the chain around Danny's neck.

'No!' Danny's mind shouted and the vines holding his right arm in place froze and shattered, he grabbed the girl's wrist, giving it a sharp twist so that she let out a scream and let go of the ring's chain so that it fell back to his chest. Then Danny threw her to the side.

"What the heck!?" A blond girl shouted.

"Okay, now I'm mad," Danny said, looking up, as his eyes were turning green.

'I need the ring. I need the power of the Heart of Tartarus to maintain the Veil. I can't let it go. I can't be beaten.' Danny thought to himself as he transforms into his ghost form with the same black jumpsuit that has two white lines on each side of his body, with white hooded sleeveless vest, white gloves, white combat boots, and a white belt attaching to a chain.

"Hay Lin, keep him against the wall! Cornelia, we need more vines!" Will shouted.

As Hay Lin swept her arms and more wind blew against Danny to hold him against the wall, but he turned intangible and passed straight through the wall and disappeared from there sight.

Time for some payback.

Danny reappeared behind Hay Lin and gives a good kick at the back, forcing the air guardian to the wall leaving her a painful gasp.

"You pay for that!" Cornelia shouted as she summon vines from the ground coming towards the ghost-boy, with Danny quick thinking he grind over the vines jumping behind Cornelia and deliver a sweep kick of the guardian.

Taranee and Irma throw a burst of fire and water at Danny, using their element against one another Danny turn invincible and flew above the attack leaving a giant mist. Just as Danny plan, Danny used the mist so the girls will have trouble too seeing him, using his Aether he senses the two guardians. He delivers an elbow in the face to Irma and delivers a kick to the stomach at Taranee.

"Hay Lin think you can get rid of this mist." Will asked the air guardian as she got up and using her element blow the mist away like blowing a birthday candle.

The girls recover, and group-up.

"Come on guys, we can take him there five of us and one of him." Will encourage guardians as they try to find the ghost-boy who was invincible at the time.

"Quality over quantity," Danny said as he reappeared behind the girls. "A lesson you are going to learn the hard way." Danny finished as he shot ice beams from his at Hay Lin and Cornelia at the mid-section of the body. Reason why Danny didn't want to kill anyone he just want tech these girls a lesson.

Will, Irma, and Taranee flew up in the air to avoid any of the ghost boy attack.

"We go to think of a plan before he takes us one by on…" Will was cut off as Danny throw an ecto-energy blast at her knocking her out at the road.

Danny flew right behind Irma and Taranee before the girls react to this, Danny uses the ghost stinger at the girls knocking them out. The Ghost Stinger the ability to shock a person with ecto-energy released in the form of electricity. Think of like being shot of green electricity.

Will was regaining conscious, she shook her head as she tried to get rid of the blur in her vision. But as her sight returned, she saw Danny carrying both Irma and Taranee gentling put the unconscious girls down at the alley.

As she was trying to figure out what to do she heard a loud car horn as turned her head to see a truck speeding at her. She was still too dizzy from the earlier hit to move out of the way. But luckily Danny uses his flight abilities and garb Will in a bridal style before the truck could hit her.

"You alright?" Danny said, looking down at her with suspicion in his green eyes as he gingerly place to the ground of alley. He was clearly still on guard.

"You... You saved me? But why? I thought you worked for Phobos," Will said in confused and slightly scared tone.

"I don't know why you attacked me. But I doubt it's a good enough reason to die for," Danny said that but then he gave a confuse expression. "What a minute...Will is that you?" Danny asked in shocked he didn't recognize the red hair guardian before during the heat of the battle.

"Hey Danny," Will said a little a bit embarrass of the whole attack.

"As much I want to know what the hell is going on, I think we called it a night," Danny said as a glowing white ring appears Danny waist transforming to his human form and about to head off, but stop and turn to his back to the guardian "Oh by the way next time you try attacking me again, I won't go easy. I'm sure you will tell me when the time is right," Danny said as he walked away from the alley.

"Ok... What just happened?" Will asked herself as she scratched her head.

* * *

 **'The Heart... Kandrakar... I want to consume... Their Heart...'** The Ring of Rage mentally said to Danny. **'Feed me, it's power... And I will grant... Strength beyond measure.'** It tried to tempt him.

"Quiet. None of this would have happened if you hadn't started glowing. I bet you wanted this," Danny growled angrily as he hit the ring against a lamppost in order to shut it up. "Why can't my life just be normal?" He had the strangest feeling that he had been the bad guy.

* * *

The rest of the beaten guardians were at the Silver dragon restaurant, about talk about the beaten they gotten.

"Hachu!" Hay Lin sneezed, sending a gust of wind through the basement of the Silver Dragon restaurant. She and Cornelia where huddled up in blankets near a radiator as they tried to warm up.

"Oh my head. I think I will never unplug my computer" Irma grumbled as she put an ice pack on her forehead. "I can't believe he beat all of us. I mean, we're the Guardians of the Veil. How could we lose so badly to one kid?"

"I feel like there should be a glass houses statement somewhere in there, but you're right, he creamed all of us," Will agreed, secretly glad that she had gotten away so scot free. All of the other girls had been pretty roughed up by their brief encounter with their new classmate. It was their first experience of having a total loss while all together and with their full Guardian powers.

"You girls will learn that there are lots of great powers out there in the worlds, just be happy that the damage was so little this time," Yan Lin said as she brought Hay Lin and Cornelia some duck soup from the kitchens.

"But why did he let us go? I mean, he took us out hard and then just left us, why?" Taranee asked the retired Guardian of Air.

"Well, why did he attack you in the first place?" Yan Lin asked them, as she handed Hay Lin her soup.

"Well... Actually, we attacked him because the Heart of Kandrakar was reacting to him," Hay Lin admitted to her grandmother, more than a little embarrassed. She blew lightly over the steaming soup, instantly cooling it several degrees.

"Maybe we wrong about him... I mean, he didn't finish us off," Will said, then rubbed her arm as she thought back to those last moments in the alley. "He... Even saved me from being hit by a truck." Danny didn't seemed that mad or aggressive at all. He had acted in a defensive manner. They had attacked him, and he had resisted.

"He did?" Irma asked, surprised. "So is he working for Phobos or not?"

"What I want to know is what is he?" Taranee said crossing her arms. "When Will first touched him with the Heart of Kandrakar, nothing happens. It wasn't until she tried to take that weird ring that he suddenly freaked out on us and transformed."

"And he didn't exactly transform into a monster. He just changed clothes and colors. He didn't grow fifty feet and sprout wings or anything," Will added. In fact, his transformation had been unlike their own.

"A ring... What ring?" Yan Lin asked the girls with some curiosity. "It could be a mystic artifact."

"It looked a little like this, only red." Hay Lin said, showing her grandmother a drawing of the object that she had drawn on her hand. Will looked over to see that it was a fairly actuate drawing of the Mark of Cain on the face of the ring.

Yan Lin took one look at it and her eyes widened for the first time that day. "The Ring of Rage," the old woman gasped.

"Oh wow, it even came with its own evil name," Irma commented drily, having no more clue what that was than the rest of them.

"Could you please remember that we are new at this job? What exactly is the Ring of Rage?" Will asked the former Guardian.

Yan Lin took a few seconds to decide where to begin before finally starting. "You know how Earth and Meridian are different worlds on plains separate of existence, correct?" The girls all nodded. "Well, there are more worlds besides just those two, such as Kandrakar." Yan Lin informed.

"So Kandrakar is a real place?" Cornelia said, looking for the Heart of Kandrakar. Will brought her hand to the Heart. It all made sense, if there was two worlds, why not more.

"And here I thought it was just a cool name," Irma said shrugging.

"Every world has its own mystic Heart that is the source of the world's magic. Such as the Heart of Kandrakar that Will now holds." Yan Lin explained. "The Ring of Rage is the mystic Heart of yet another world, known as Tartarus."

"Tartarus? As in the deepest pit of the underworld that the Gods banished the Titans in Greek Mythology?" Taranee asked.

"I thought that was nothing more than a story," Hay Lin said in surprise.

"You all should know better than anyone that myths are often based on facts, but Tartarus is not the Greek underworld, Tartarus use to be a part of Hell" Yan Lin said in grim tone. "Lucifer gives Tartarus to Cain for killing his brother making him king in his own dimension. Time pass on, it was soon renamed as purgatory and as time pass on again it was rename as the Ghost Zone.

"You've got to be kidding me. Ghosts are real? Are you sure you took your MED's this morning," Cornelia asked, earning herself an elbow in the ribs for insulting Hay Lin's grandmother.

"So... Danny is like the Guardian of Tartarus?" Will asked, feeling a little hopeful. The thought that the strange new boy was like them was comforting, it would have explained the understanding look that he had given her before he left. "Then there is no way he works for Phobos."

"In a way, yes," Yan Lin said, but then a frown crossed her face. "But in so many other ways, no. He may not work for Phobos, but he may still be even more dangerous."

"Of course he is, otherwise this would all be too easy," Irma grumbled.

"What do you mean, Grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

"Tartarus is nothing like Kandrakar. It is a world of conflict and destruction. The creatures known as Ghosts are brutal and violent, with no sense of empathy or regret. Willing to kill in order to gain power or fulfill their desires. And their Heart is the same way. Which is why it is often referred to as the Heart of Darkness," Yan Lin said crossly. "Where in all other worlds, the right to wield the mystic Heart's power can only be given willingly, Tartarus is different. It Heart can only be taken by force, by defeating the predecessor in battle and taking it from him. And whoever holds the right to the Heart of Tartarus is known as the King of Ghosts."

"So he doesn't work for the Prince of an Evil City, he is just the King of an Evil Universe," Taranee said miserably.

"I don't know..." Will said hesitantly. "He didn't seem all that evil."

"We still must persuade with caution." Yan Lin advised the girls.

They all nodded in agreement with everyone except Will who has second thought about this.

* * *

 **Time for questions and answer**

 **In the cartoon Caleb couldn't read the Meridian graffiti I doubt someone from Meridian doesn't know how to read and write Meridian.**

 **The symbol of the Tartarus/Ghost Zone**

 **The Mark of Cain is the mark God place to Cain for the crime he commented for killing his brother. Got the idea at the show called Supernatural actually, thank you Dean.**

 **If there any question PM me. Until then, have an awesome day.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cold Heart

**Chapter 3. Cold Heart**

 **Nothing is colder than a Phantom heart.**

* * *

You want to know what's more boring than listening to a lame teacher is?

Listening to a lame teacher lecture about a god damn mountain. Danny was slowly finding fewer and fewer reasons to not bash his head in to avoid listening to his teacher prattle on about the Heatherfield Mountain. On the bright side they were going to have a field trip to the mountain, which means snowboarding. The down side is the group of potentially hostile magical girls attempting to spy on him.

'I guess the girls have something to do with that giant snake guy and that other world. Whatever it is, it isn't my problem anymore, it's the girls. After what happened the other night, honestly, screw them. Maybe I should have killed them in the alley when I had the chance.' It took several seconds for Danny's conscious to catch up to that wayward thought.

'Wait, What?! Why am I thinking about killing them?' Danny thought to himself as his hand went to his chest and squeezed down the on the ring. "It's you." Danny said quietly to the ring.

Suddenly everything went black around him, the class was gone, only darkness remained.

 **"They say that the worst kind of Hell is nothing."** The Ring said in his older malevolent voice. The voice had no humanity to it, it was so dark that it was even bringing chills to the new Ghost King.

"Show yourself!" Danny demanded the malevolent voice.

 **"As you wish."** Suddenly the Ring of Rage's chain snap and tore itself away from Danny.

"Of course it was you." Danny said as he went to his ghostly form.

Two black lines appear on the Ring of Rage similar to Vlad transformation. It began to show an older version of himself, he had icy blue skin, red eyes, and flaming white hair with a flaming pony tail, his clothing was similar to the young Halfling's jump suit but with a different style and he also had a white cape.

"What are you?' Danny asked, his dark older self.

 **"I'm you, someone who you destine to be, and someone who you will become."** The Dark Danny said as he walked towards his younger self.

"You're lying!" Danny shouted as he shot ecto-energy at his dark self, but the blast only phased right through him.

 **"Your destiny is to rule Tartarus as their king!"** Dark Danny said as he continued approaching.

"No." Danny quietly said as he was moving backwards.

 **"You will steal all the hearts in the universe!"** Dark Danny said as he was moving closer

"No." Danny quietly said to himself

 **"An ocean of blood of those oppose you will cover the Earth, the oceans will dry up and leave behind nothing but ruin husks, the skies will turn red, the white clouds will bleed upon the soil and saturate it with the blood of the tortured souls that you . You will send this universe into eternal damnation. Like Lucifer and Cain you will fall from Grace and become the dark king. A new era will be born, the era of the Phantom King."** Dark Danny finished as he phased right into at Danny and as the ring back where it was, around Danny neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Danny shouted with all his lungs as he kneeled down the floor, wishing his life was over.

* * *

"Danny! Danny! Danny wake up!"

Danny's eyes shot up and he began breathing heavily, wiping away the sweat running river down his face. It took him a few seconds to calm down, but eventually he became aware enough of his surroundings to recognize Will as the one who woke him. Instantly he was on guard, he had been watching his back ever since the attack and had been avoiding the red head as much as possible. Likewise the girls seemed to be watching him, constantly surveying him, as though he was a dangerous creature that they felt needed to be under constant guard.

The class was empty, Danny had slept through the entire period. The only people left in the room were the two supernatural teens.

"You alright?" Will asked, concerned for the ghost-boy.

"I'm fine!" Danny snapped as he got up from his desk and made to leave the classroom.

But Will stepped forwards and grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Really because you keep mumbling 'no' over and over again while you were sleeping."

"Sorry warden, but I'm not in the mood, feel free to try another time, like never." Danny said as he shrugged off Will hand.

"Danny I'm just concerned, it's what friends do" Will said to the ghost-boy. That brought Danny to a halt. The Halfling turned back around slowly, complete disbelief on his face.

"Friends? Friends? Are you serious? If we're friends, then tell me 'buddy', what's up with you guys randomly attacking me in that ally? Why are you and your little fairy oddpals following me around like you expect me to rob a bank, steal candy from a baby, and kick a puppy on my way out the door? What kind of friend are you to treat me like that?"

"Danny," Will said in a concerned tone.

"Just leave me alone." Danny said downhearted as he left the room.

Will only looked down at the floor with sadness in her eyes, believing she just lost on of the only true friendships she had made in this town.

* * *

At the school courtyard Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon were all having lunch. The girls were talking about the new transfer student from Switzerland, some girl named Sondra. Everyone except Will who was too glum to even eat her food.

"You alright Will?" Taranee asked the red hair girl.

"Huh, what? Yeah, I'm fine." Will said as she got out of her daze.

"Really, because you seem less focused than you usually are." Irma said adding a little joke.

Before Will can response the new exchange student appear at the cafeteria. The girl's beauty got the attention of every boy at the cafeteria.

"So that's the new exchange student? She doesn't seem so hot." Irma said clearly jealous as more and more guys surrounded the girl, even Irma's personal stalker Martin.

"This is going to be a long day." Will said as the rest of the girls exchange glares at the new student.

Suddenly Danny arrived with a book in his hand and sat up against a tree on a tree and began reading. When the ghost-boy arrived it got the attention of Sondra. She walks up to the Halfling this got W.I.T.C.H. attentions.

"Hello," Sondra said in a Swedish accent.

"Hi," Danny said not paying attention to her and continue reading his book.

"I was just wondering if you would carry my books to class?"

"Don't you have man slaves for that?" Danny joke, not setting his eye on the transfer student.

Will giggle a bit at Danny's joke and Sondra left with Danny with a huff.

"Wow, never thought you turn down a Swedish babe." Danny's eyes shot open and he turned to see a familiar looking teen sporting a yellow shirt and red beret behind him.

"Yeah, well, I stopped being shallow last year Tucker."

"Really? Then dibs!"

* * *

Afterschool Danny and Tucker were walking down the street catch up with their life.

"So your dad got a better job at Heatherfield, sweet!" Danny said in happy attitude, even though there a punch of pixie girls spying on him one old friend can make you forget all about it. "So, how was Spain?" Danny asked his best friend.

A mental flashback came from Tucker mind as he remembers all the girls that slap him for hitting on them.

"Let just say I'm well known to the ladies." Tucker said proudly.

"They give you that new indent on your cheek?" Danny asked, quirking an eyebrow up in amusement when Tucker flinched.

"You can't prove that!" Tucker shouted in a comical way.

The two boys began laughing telling jokes as they head off to their homes.

* * *

Today is the day, the field trip to the Heatherfield Mountain. Danny and Tucker couldn't wait. Not only were they heading up to a ski resort, but for the first time in months the two got to hang out as normal teenagers, no longer having to fear any ghost threats. There was nothing to do but sit down and relax. Even Jazz was happy to come along, she was dying to get out of the house.

Right now everyone that signed up for the field trip was standing outside of the bus, waiting impatiently for the trip.

Before Principal Knickerbocker can start the trip, she rounded up the students.

"Students before we can start the trip, I would like to assign you to partners so we won't have any accidents or lose anybody." Knickerbocker said, leaving groans and complaints to the rest of the students. "Now that's enough, ever since last year incident with the bathrooms, we are on thin ice at the community." Mrs. Knickerbocker finished as the rest of the students complied.

For about fifteen minutes Knickerbocker was pairing up every student for the trip.

"Elyon and Cornelia,"

The two girls cheer.

"Irma and Taranee,"

They both high five each other.

"Hay Lin and Jazz,"

The two girls shake each other hand, introducing each other.

"Tucker and Sondra,"

Tucker combs his hair in a cooled way and Sondra just face palms herself.

"Danny and Will,"

Danny and Will look awkwardly away from each other.

'This is just going to be great.' Danny thought to himself as the students walk towards the bus.

* * *

 _It was the middle of a storming night when a girl known as Jane Arkensaw heard a loud noise in her living room. She decided to check it out and began walking, passing straight through an intangible Will in her guardian form, her body was transparent, unable to interact with the world around her. She was just an observer to see the events taking place._

 _Jane was walking slowly through the living room as she searched her house over, however she never saw the shadow shift behind her. There was a loud crack as the assailant struck the back of her head and the young woman collapsed unconscious._

 _Will only needed a single glance to identify the intruder. Tthe infamous Jeff the Killer, the most wanted psychopath in the world. Will grimaced at his appearance, that white bleach skin, that long greasy jet black hair that covers his face, the crimson red, lidless eyes, and the awful, horrible smile. He cut the cheeks of his face upward, making him look like the Joker._

 _His appearance hadn't changed in the slightest since Will last saw him._

 _Before Will can react to the killer the scene suddenly changed and all three of them were in Jane's room. Will wanted to stop Jeff and save this girl, but even if it wasn't a vision she was too afraid, she stood petrified like when a predator captures his prey._

 _Jane was all tied up in her bed, still unconscious, but she was slowly beginning to awaken._

 _"Good you're awake," Jeff said as got up from his chair._

 _"Oh God, oh God, you found me. You're Jeff," Jane said with fear in her voice as tears were forming in her eyes. She knew that she was about to die._

 _"The one and only," Jeff said in a sinister tone as he gave Jane a small bow._

 _"This… this is all just a dream," Will mumble to herself. "I will just wake up soon. And it will be over all be over." But a soft pink glow around her neck told her that the Heart of Kandrakar wasn't done showing her things._

 _"Don't worry, when I kill you, I promise I'll send your family to join you, but they are a bit tied up right now." Jeff said as he walked towards Jane._

 _"You were right, okay," Jane said as she continued crying. "I see you in my dreams every night and you tell me the exact same thing. I should have gone with you. I should have gone with you. You were absolutely right, we're the same. I should have…" Jane was about to continue, but Jeff cut her off._

 _"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Jeff said as he lights up a match. "I guess it doesn't really matter. Go To Sleep." Jeff said as he was about to drop the match._

 _Before could complete the deed a blast of ecto-energy slammed into Jeff's hand, destroying the match._

 _Jeff tightened his fists are his two butcher knives, bringing them up towards the new arrival._

 _"It's about fucking time you show up." Jeff said with a gleeful smile on his face, like a child during Christmas._

 _Out of nowhere, Jeff was tackled from the behind by Danny, Danny from one year ago. Jeff crashed through the window and landed with an audible crunch two floors below._

 _"Call the police, don't worry about your parents, they're alright," As Danny said suddenly summoning a massive green jagged sword to his hand to cut the ropes that tied Jane up._

 _Jane was still trying to comprehend, what's happening, laying stunned as she took in her otherworldly savior._

 _"Now!" Danny shouted, to get Jane out of her daze. It works and she left the room._

* * *

 _Down at the alley Jeff had recovered his fall and his eyes was glowing, full of joy._

 _"All this just for me, Jeff? I'm kind of disappointed." Danny said as he walks towards the infamous ghost._

 _"What can I say, being patient isn't my strong suit and I was dying all over again for a rematch." As Jeff spoke his two butcher knives were covered with green flames. "Good To Sleep!" Jeff shouted as he launched himself towards Danny, trying to stab him._

 _Danny blocked Jeff knives with his sword and countered by flipping behind him landing a kick at the psycho's back._

 _"This ends now Jeff," Danny said with determination in his eyes as the blade of his sword was covered with green flames. "All of it."_

 _Danny swung a downward towards Jeff, but the killer halted the attack with both of his knives. Danny pressed the attack with a hard shove, knocking Jeff down towards some trash cans. The undead murderer got up and started throwing his glowing flaming knives at Danny, laughing the whole way._

 _Danny dodges the attack with a midair backflip, only for the knives to explode like some kind of a grenade. Jeff kept throwing his exploding knives at Danny and in return Danny did all kinds of backflips trying to dodge until he was cornered at a wall._

 _"End of the row!" Jeff said with a great joy, years of hunting the knight had finally paid off, he was finally about to complete his most epic murder to date._

 _"Yeah, for you." Danny said as he phased through the wall._

 _"You aren't going anywhere!" Jeff shouted_

 _Jeff phased through the wall as well, entering an abandon warehouse. It was dark and moldy, just how he liked it._

 _"How long are we going to play this little dance of yours, Jeff?" Danny shouted as he kept himself hidden in the shadows._

 _"Come on Danny! Don't tell me you're not having fun, with our little game."_

 _"Little game!" Danny shouted with anger in his voice. "You tried to kill my sister, she's in the hospital because of you!" Danny raised his voice again, his eyes glowing green._

 _"She was getting in my way." Jeff respond as he brought out more of his ghastly knives. "Let me tell you what you lack Phantom Knight. What you lack is bloodlust, and I have lots of it." Jeff punctuated his words by launching a trio of knives into the shadows towards the sound of Danny's voice. The killer approached the spot to survey his kill, only to find that he hadn't hit anything except the wall._

 _"You want to know what you really lack? Skill." Danny's ecto-energy blast burst forth from the darkness and pierced the madman's chest. The scarred freak fell to his knees, staring dumbly down at the green blood rushing out of his body_

 _"And having good aim never hurt either." Danny finished saying as he reappeared in front of Jeff and summoned his black jagged sword. He slowlu brought it up to the maniac's throat, debating internally. He could end it right now, for all the pain Jeff has caused, all those people he killed he could avenge them with just one stab._

 _"What's the matter, you came here to kill me right? So do it!" Jeff shouted towards the Phantom Knight._

 _He was right, Danny wanted to kill him so much, but still he couldn't finish the job. 'I'm doing this for Jazz.' Danny mentally thought to himself. 'Jazz wouldn't want me to kill out of revenge, especially if it was for her.'_

 _"I'm not like you Jeff. Never have been. Never will be." Danny's blade disappeared from his hand and he walked past Jeff, leaving his back towards him._

 _Jeff was angry, no furious, all of his attempts to push the ghost-boy over the edge has failed, all that time and effort gone. Jeff pulled out his last knife and rushed towards Danny with all his might, ignoring the pain from the gaping hole in his body._

 _The move was too sloppy, too slow, and too desperate to have any chance at success. In a single fluid movement Danny sidestepped the attack and placed a Fenton Thermos into his opponent's gut._

 _But before he could pull the trigger, a massive blast of pure white ghostly energy struck Jeff in the back. The killer let out a startled gasp before his body began rapidly aging, centuries past in the blink of an eye and Jeff collapsed into a pile of dust._

 _"You didn't have to kill him," Danny said as a middle age Clockwork appeared right in front of the Phantom Knight._

 _"I was aware you could handle Jeff by yourself." Clockwork said with a gentle smile._

 _"Did you just smile, you never smiled!" Danny said in a surprise tone._

 _Clockwork just sighed and ignored the comment._

 _"Jeff and his order caused you so much pain, and when you had the chance to take your vengeance, you spared his life." Clockwork praised the ghost-boy, shocking the teen._

 _"Okay, but then why did you kill him if you wanted me to spare him?" Danny asked the ghost of time._

 _"Jeff and his order have killed hundreds, their actions couldn't be ignored any longer. However I didn't want you to kill him because that's not what you are." Clockwork finished as he opens a portal to the Ghost Zone._

 _"Wait!" Danny shouted the ghost of time, stopping the ghost track. "What am I?" Danny asked the ancient ghost._

 _Clockwork turn to his old self and answered the ghost-boy. "A knight of justice is what I see, but you have to find answers from within." Clockwork finished as he made his way to the ghost portal._

 _Danny was left at the warehouse with more questions forming in his head, and Will was left to wonder at what she had just witnessed._

* * *

The first thing the red headed teen noticed when she woke was that she was resting her head on Danny's shoulder. Her face turned a deep crimson as she sat up, then nearly turned purple when she saw the small drool stain on the boy's shirt. Luckily Danny was asleep as well, his head resting on the window. Partners on this trip were expected to send the entire day together no matter what. It really was too bad that this particular pair weren't on speaking terms.

Will suddenly flinched in pain, feeling the Heart of Kandrakar burning against her chest. "Ouch, ouch, stop it!" Will mentally shouted, pulling the jewel out of her winter clothes. The Heart was shining like a pink star.

Will rushed to the bus restroom. She wouldn't be caught talking to the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Can you give me a break? You were the one that showed me all that." The Heart dimmed down and the heat disappeared. "Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the veil today," Will grumbled as she rubbed at a hole that had been burned in her clothing. Underneath, the slight pink mark on her skin quickly disappeared, almost as if she had never been burned at all.

The Heart of Kandrakar was angry, that much Will could tell, it had been since the girls had faced Danny and lost. "Is that it? Are you being a sore loser?" Will said, shaking the jewel back and forth. But it didn't answer, it never did.

Will gave up and sat down on the toilet seat, thinking about her Heart and it's hatred towards Danny and the Ring of Rage. It didn't match with what she had just been shown with Danny saving that girl. She couldn't get that dream out of her head. Danny had seemed so... she didn't even know how to describe it. Noble maybe?

But he couldn't be noble. Yan Lin had given them all a good summery of Ghosts, and the negative energy the radiated from him spoke for itself. But the boy was still stirring up feelings inside of her, feelings she didn't recognize. She didn't want to think about it anymore, but she doubted the other girls were about to drop the subject.

* * *

At the Meridian castle throne room, Phobos was in a meeting with Cedric, discussing their attempts at locating his sister and about what they knew of the Mark of Cain.

"One of the villagers must know what happens to my sister thirteen years ago," Phobos said as plans were forming in his head. "For now we put the search for her aside, you must divide the guardians, keep them separated, then slay them at the first opportunity."

"I shall go at once." Cedric replied, giving the dark prince a small bow.

"I admire your enthusiasm Cedric, but I was talking to the Tracker."

On cue the Tracker appeared from the shadows of the throne room.

"You heard the plan you know what to do," The Tracker didn't respond, he only nodded, understanding his mission. He failed to kill the girls twice, he couldn't fail again.

Back at the school field trip the students arrived at the Heatherfield Mountain, and were assigned cabins to spend the night in before they could begin skiing in the morning.

* * *

Back at the school field trip the students arrived at the Heatherfield Mountain, and were assigned cabins to spend the night in before they could begin skiing in the morning.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were in the lounge with Blunk, who somehow managed to stowaway on the trip. Luckily Hay Lin saw Blunk eating garbage outside before the little being froze to death.

As usual, the gang was talking about a certain Halfling.

"So what should we do about Danny?" Will asked the group.

"You're right, we'll have to figure out a way of getting rid of him," Cornelia said missing the point.

"That's not what I meant," Will said in grimaced a little as she saw the confusion in their eyes. "Danny could help us with taking down Phobos." Will finished testing the waters.

The others did not appear receptive to the idea. "Will, are you insane! Are you forgetting that he isn't even human? We can't possibly trust him... No offense Blunk." Taranee said, glancing at the small green creature who was too busy eating garbage to pay attention.

"But he hasn't done anything to hurt anybody and you saw how strong he was. He beat all five of us at once." Will pointed out.

"And that is supposed to make us trust him more!?" Cornelia said incredulously. "What if he tries to attack us during the trip?"

"He wouldn't!" Will shouted back. "I know he won't, I can feel it!" Will immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Feel? Will, please tell me you aren't willing to risk our lives with this ghostly weirdo just because he's making your heart flutter." Irma said with a tinge of desperation.

"What!? No!" Will shouted as her face turned the same shade of red as her hair.

"I think you two look nice together," Hay Lin's remark earned her a glare from the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, it's every girl dream to have the Ghost King as a boyfriend." Irma sarcastically joked causing Hay Lin to rub the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Guys, I don't have a crush on him! I just think that he could really help us if he knew what was going on!" Will protested. But then she gave a little yelp and pulled out the Heart of Kardrakar which was burning like a torch.

"Well, it looks like the Heart disagrees with you," Cornelia said crossly.

"Thanks a lot," Will grumbled to the Heart.

* * *

The next morning saw everyone on the mountain, skiing, snowboarding, or just playing at the snow. As Will walked along she spotted Danny heading out the cabin and began to make her way over towards him.

She didn't care that the girls thought Danny was evil. She knows deep down Danny was one of the good guys, he had been nice to her when she first got into this crazy town and he saved her from Cedric. Even though he doesn't want anything to do with her, the least she could do was say thank you.

"Hi, there Danny. How's it going?" Will said sheepishly.

"Oh, hello there Will." Danny said stiffly.

There was a long, awkward silence, but before either could get a chance to speak Sondra suddenly appeared, shoving Will aside to get to Danny.

"Oh! There you are Danny. Who is your little friend?" Sondra asked in her Swedish accent.

"It's Will Sondra," Will said in an annoyed tone. "We're in the same history class, math class, science class,"

"Well, I can't remember every face and you must realize that you are far too bland to stick out. Surely you don't ski with those little legs," Sondra insulted Will lighting a fire in the guardian's eyes.

"As surely as you can talk with that tiny little brain." Will said in an angry tone.

There was a collection of gasps and snickers from the nearby kids from the insult. The two girls glared at one and another and Danny looked nervously between the two. This is not going to end well.

"Okay, let's just take a step back before we do something…" Danny said, trying to calm down the storm.

"Stay out of this!" Will and Sondra shouted, cutting Danny off.

"You and me one on one, we race at the track." Will said in a confident tone.

"Fine, the loser will have to carry the winner's luggage all weekend. Deal?" Sondra said just as confidently.

"Deal."

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Danny shouted at Will while the two were alone at the track.

"She started it." Will said defensively.

"What is this, the first grade? Will, she is a ski champ and you can barely know how stand up on the things." Danny said, trying to reason the red hair girl.

"I have my ways." Will respond.

Danny immediately understood what Will was planning to do while at the same time desperately hoping he was wrong.

"Please don't tell me you're going to use your powers to win the race." Danny said in a solemn tone.

"What? No!" Will denied quickly, unable to look Danny in the eye.

"Will take it from a guy, who cheated before. It doesn't end well, I ended up eating someone's underwear because of it, and worse I put other people in danger." Danny said as he closed his eyes and remembered the terrors of his encounter with the Fright Knight, all because he wanted to beat Dash.

"I don't think I need you telling me how to use my powers," Will said rudely to Danny.

"Fine do whatever you want, just don't expect me to save you this time." Danny finished as he left the track, just in time for Sondra and everyone else to show up.

Quickly Will turned into her guardian form and hid the transformation beneath her winter clothing.

"Ready to be humiliated little girl?" Sondra sneered as the race was about to begin.

Will only grunted as she began to focus on the race. But the thought of Danny and his words echoed in Will's mind, bringing a worried expression to her face.

* * *

At the cabin Blunk was digging through the garbage, hunting to find anything shiny he could trade with the people of Meridian. He came out with a big old smile on his face as he pulled a pair old ice skates.

Before he could take two steps the Tracker appeared behind Blunk and wrapped his hands around the tiny creature's throat. Nobody could hear the gasp of fear of the dwarf like being as he was pulled away.

* * *

Back with Danny, the Halfling was heading back to the cabin, hoping to spend more time with Tucker. Unfortunately, the geeky teen was more interested in the race and the impressive array of teen girls in the vicinity to even consider the possibility of leaving the crowd.

"HELLLP!"

Danny was shocked out of his inner monologue to see an out of control Hay Lin moving at a high speed on a pair of unstable skis, heading directly for a cluster of trees. With a burst of green energy, Danny flared his telekinesis, stopping the girl in her tracks and setting her gently down into the snow.

"You alright?" Danny asked Hay Lin. The teen didn't respond, instead she just stared at the ghost boy with a look of complete shock.

Danny sighed at the girl's reaction, it was just like back home. Whenever he tried to save someone he was repaid with fear and mistrust. Just as he was about to leave, Hay Lin snapped out of her dazed state and grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Hay Lin apologized to the ghost-boy.

Danny only shrugged her off and kept walking.

"I hate this world." Danny quietly said to himself.

 **'Wouldn't it be better to just destroy it all?'** The Ring Rage mentally said to Danny as its usual sinister tone, but this time instead of hitting the ring, Danny only smiled. The halfa walked off into the woods, avoiding anybody else, just enjoying his solitude.

Danny only snapped out of his trance when he saw the Tracker drag Blunk towards the cave and seal the entrance. Danny turned invisible as the hunter left the area, avoiding a confrontation.

Once the coast was clear Danny turned visible again cleared away the barrier, freeing Blunk.

The little trash addict burst forth from the cave and tackled Danny into a big hug.

"Ghost-boy free Blunk, ghost boy is Blunk friend." Blunk said as he let Danny go.

"Wait you're not afraid of me?" Danny asked the humanoid toad, ignoring his smell.

"Why would Blunk be afraid of ghost-boy?" Blunk asked Danny. "Ghost-boy safe Blunk twice."

"What no discrimination towards ghosts?" Danny asked the toad.

"Blunk no like discrimination, everyone looks down at Blunk like a warthog butt, on Blunk and people like Blunk. Ghost-boy is friend, he's not evil. Is friend to Blunk." Blunk said as he offer his hand.

"Yeah we're friends, call me Danny Blunk." Danny said, shaking Blunk's hand.

The small guy understood what it likes to be looked down at. Who would have thought that a Passling would understand the Ghost King?

Suddenly there was a big explosion that could be heard from the cave.

"Well that looks bad." Danny groaned. "Blunk hide, I'll handle this!"

* * *

Danny headed towards the explosion, about a mile away from the track. The Tracker was making his way towards five powerful Aether signatures spread out and buried within a great mass of snow, it looked as though half of the mountain had come down from the blast.

'So that was the plan, he captured Blunk to prevent him from warning the girls and then uses the small avalanche to separate and kill them, one by one.' Danny thought to himself.

The Tracker had reached Will's icy prison, the girl was buried so deeply that she wasn't even aware of the blade that was about to pierce her body. Right before the Tracker could complete his stab, a green blast knocked the blade flying away from him.

"It isn't Halloween pal, come back next year," Danny said as he reach down his pocket and brought up a short bar that with the push of a button extended into the Fenton quarterstaff.

The fight began as the Tracker summoned his army of bats to distract Danny. The ghost boy only merely flared his ghostly aura, scaring the bats so badly that they all either fled or fainted.

The Tracker ran towards Danny with an upper swing from his flaming sword, but the teen easily parried the blow with his staff. He followed up with a kick to the stomach, knocking the hunter sprawling. Then Danny rushed towards the Tracker, knocking his sword away and hitting him with an upward blow towards the jaw that sent the man's head swinging backwards. He finished up the combo with a massive punch that doubled the hunter over, clenching his stomach.

"You know what I am and you know how this going to end, so you can either run, or die." Danny said, his eyes flaring green.

The Tracker threw a cluster of pellets towards the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I thought so." Danny said to himself.

Danny then walked towards where the guardians were buried under the snow. With a burst of cryokinesis the snow was all blown away, freeing the teens trapped beneath.

"Whoever moved the snow? Thank you," Irma said as she hugged herself to try to stay warm.

"Your welcome," Danny said as he began helping Will up. The other four guardians exchanged looks of alarm and quickly got ready to defend themselves from the Ghost King. The Ghost King however, barely even spared them a single glance.

"Thanks for the save," Will said as she transformed back into her regular self.

"Still don't believe that cheating doesn't end well?" Danny said as he let Will go.

"Point taken," Will said as she began scanning the area. "Hey, where's the Tracker?" Will asked the ghost-boy.

Danny gave a confuse look, "You mean the Halloween man? He probably trying to figure out how he's going to sit down with how badly I kicked his butt."

"Thanks Danny, we owe you one. I'll talk to you later, I promise." Will said as she made her way to her friends and they began looking for the portal the Tracker came from.

* * *

By the time they found it the Tracker was long gone, Will merely closed the portal and headed back to the cabins.

That night everyone was in the lounge to hang out for a few hours before bed. Tucker and a plethora of other guys were helping Sondra lay down on the sofa. She was complaining to anyone within earshot how she had apparently broken her leg during the race, despite the doctor's claim that it was only a strained ankle.

"OW! Careful, you doofus that hurt!" Sondra yelled at Tucker, breaking her Swedish accent.

"Your ankle's only sprained, but I think your accent is broken." Will said smugly

The Hay Lin came towards Sondra and looked over her sweater. "Dry clean only. Grandma goat hair huh." Hay Lin said as she let go of the 'goat hair.'

"Yeah, we should get you to the **больница**." Taranee said with a glare.

"And what does that mean?" Sondra asked with annoyance.

"Hospital, you said you spoke Russian. Oh, by the way, no cashmere goat at Switzerland, unless you're from the Himalayas as well." Taranee said smugly.

"Oh, who cares?! As soon I reach my parents, I'm switching school anyway!" Sondra responded with her arm crossed.

Everyone left the lounge except for a small group of desperate guys who just continued making goggling eyes at the pretty little liar.

Will was about to go to her room when she spotted Danny on the lounge balcony.

"There's one thing I don't get." Will said as she made her approach to Danny, leaning up against the balcony beside him.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Everyone was drooling over Sondra, everyone except you. She even personally seeked you out, and you didn't even react. Why?"

Danny only looked up at the stars for a moment before he gave his explanation.

"I already passed the whole shallow phase a long time ago, I figured out that those kind of girls only really care about themselves and just use you, whether to get something they can't get or to use some poor sap as the punchline to a joke. That's definitely not what I'm looking for in a girl." Danny said as he look over to Will. "I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday, you were only trying to help and I acted like a jerk." Danny said sincerely.

"I should be the one to say that." Will said as she look back at Danny. "First we attacked you for no good reason, and then I didn't trust you when you tried to give me some advice to help me out. You were right, it bite me in the butt. I'm pretty sure you were entitled to be a bit snappish with me."

"So, forgive and forget." Danny said to Will.

"Yeah, I like that." Will said to Danny

"Even though your friends are still going spy on me and treat me like a criminal," Danny continued.

"I might be the leader of the group, but I can't really do much about their opinion about you, sorry."

"Well, I don't care what they think of me, I care what my friends think of me. We are still friends, right." Danny asked Will.

Will look up at the ghost-boy with a smile on her face, glad that their argument could be put behind them.

"Yeah, still friends." Will said as she and Danny made their way to the lounge.

"You ate someone's underwear?" Will asked the ghost-boy.

"We are not having this conversation!" Danny said forcefully.

Will just laughed at the ghost-boy reaction.

* * *

 **Alright everyone chapter 3 is done sorry it took me so long. I spent much time making this chapter as well making sure there no mistake this time.**

 **Jeff the Killer and Jane the Killer**

 **Are property of Creepypasta from YouTube, I change the origin of Jane so instead of being a killer she get to live her life at peace. There be more Creepypasta villains showing up, but I won't spoil anything.**

 **Danny not being shallow anymore, is Danny maturity he doesn't want be any girl puppet, I'm talking to not only Sondra but also Paulina and even Cornelia. I really hate those girls.**

 **Danny black jagged sword is the same sword Kaien Cross wields at Vampire Knight.**

 **As for what Tucker is here well he's the tech guy, you find out why I have him here.**

 **Also I added Blunk about racism towards ghost because he understand being discriminated as a Passling by other people, I'm looking at you Caleb.**

 **If you wondering if that was Dan from Danny nightmare, it was.**

 **If there any question PM me. Until then, have an awesome day.**

 **P.S. My Beta Heroman45 is awesome and you should check out his story Escalation, it's really good.**


	4. Chapter 4 Monster Movie

**Chapter 4. Monster Movie**

 **P.S. I want to thank Heroman45 for being my beta and you should check his fanfic** **Escalation.**

In the Meridian castle dining hall, Phobos was drinking wine while conversing with Cedric about how to deal with the Guardians and the Ghost King.

"I have done some research about of the Mark of Cain," Phobos said as he took a sip of wine. "It's amusing that I failed to realize it before; the boy wields the Ring of Rage."

"Then that means…" Cedric gasped, but was cut off by Phobos.

"He's the Ghost King, the ruler of Tartarus," Phobos said with a smirk, imagining the power the boy must possess. He heard the story of the Cain, the first Ghost King, and the dark power he possessed. Cain was so close ruling the universe, but he was slain by his younger brother Abel before reaching his goal. Then he frowns, this new player could be quite the hindrance to his plans, especially given that the boy was likely far more powerful than himself. It was more important than ever to find his sister, her power was the only chance he might have of standing as the Ghost King's equal.

"Do you believe the Guardians allied themselves with the new Ghost king?" Cedric asked the dark prince.

"Doubtful, Tartarus and Kandrakar have been at war with each other since before God sent The Great Flood to Earth. Kandrakar resembles the harmony in the universe. Tartarus resembles the chaos in the universe."

"What is your command Prince Phobos?" Cedric asked his master.

"For now keep your search for my sister, I already found the perfect hunter to track down the rebel leader." Phobos replied as he began leaving the dining hall.

"The Tracker?" Cedric asked the dark prince.

"No, someone more advance." Phobos finished as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Will sat in her living room, a frown on her face as she looked over her math problems. Danny sat a short distance away, waiting patiently for the girl to finish. With a test coming up worth 50% of her grade and Taranee out of town for the Math Olympic Finals, she had been forced to ask the raven haired teen to try and assist her in her studies.

"Alright, let me see your work." Danny told the red head hair as he walked over to her.

"Wait, let me just do a double check." Will begged the Ghost King, but to no avail.

"You know how our math teacher, he doesn't give us extra time. Consider this as a practice test." Danny smirked at the red head Guardian who shot back an annoyed glare.

Danny rubbed his chin as he looked over Will's work, silently laughing at the beads of sweat collecting on her forehead.

"There's a problem."

"What problem?" Will asked Danny in a nervously.

"You got them all right." Danny laughed, drawing a sigh of relief from his companion.

"You're really funny." Will said sarcastically to the Ghost King.

Danny wisely took a moment to compose himself before addressing the girl.

"But in all seriousness, you got them all right, the only real problem you have is that you keep second guessing yourself. Follow your instincts, you already know the material." Danny advised the red head.

"Thanks for the help Danny," Will said to ghost-boy. Then her expression grew serious and Danny rose an eyebrow quizzically at her. "Danny, what do you know about Jeff the Killer?"

Danny eyes widened, he never thought he would hear Jeff's name again. The teen turned his head away, using his bangs to cover the sadness in his eyes.

"What do you know about Jeff?" Danny asks Will as he refused to make eye contact with her.

"I saw him in my dreams, a vision of when the two of you fought." Will answered the ghost-boy.

Danny let out a heavy sigh and looked directly to Will.

"Jeff and I fought a lot more than once. You know how Batman and The Joker always fight when you read the comics?" Danny asked Will.

"Yeah." Will answered Danny's question.

"That's what my relationship with Jeff was, Jeff and his gang are blood hungry monsters compared to other ghosts."

"What happen to Jeff?" Will asked the ghost-boy.

Danny groaned as he got off the couch, turning his back on the girl and looking out the window.

"My sister Jazz was walking home when Jeff ambush her and almost killed her. He did it to send a message to me, he wanted to end our rivalry and break me down to his level. We fought and I was about to deliver the finishing blow, but I couldn't do it. Jeff was killed by another ghost, but I still nearly gave into my temptation. It made me start wondering who I am." Danny finished as Will got off the couch and looked at her friend.

"That's easy, you're a superhero." Will said to the ghost-boy.

"What?" Danny said in confusion.

"You save people and beat the bad guys. What else is there to describe a superhero?" Will said as she cheer up the Ghost King, bringing a smile to his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm a retire superhero. Right now I just want to move on with my life." Danny finished as he slumped back to the sofa.

"Man, what I give to be a normal teenager again." Will said tiredly as she also slumped back to the sofa.

"How did you get into this mess?" Danny ask the red hair guardian.

"I can't really say, it's not I don't trust you it's just…" Will was cut before she could finish.

"It's alright, you tell me when you're ready," Danny said as he got up from the sofa and stretched his stiff back, the muscles popping back into place.

"Thanks for the help Danny, my grades thank you," Will joked to the ghost-boy.

"Right, grades," Danny said blandly. "Sure it has nothing to do with the new movie coming tomorrow and your mom telling you that you can't go if you don't pass." He continued with a smirk.

"You read me like a book," Will said back, beaming a smile to the ghost-boy and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Later Will," Danny said to the redhead Guardian as headed towards the exit.

"Later, Danny."

* * *

Back at Meridian throne room, the dark prince Phobos sat on his throne all alone. Even the guards were gone, sent away in preparation for the upcoming ritual.

"Rumors, better be true of how good of a hunter you are." Phobos said with a sneer. "It will take all of my energy just to make the tiniest rift in the veil surrounding Tartarus."

Before Phobos cast the rift he surrounded the area in Blood Blossoms, just in case the ghost tried to attack him.

Both of Phobos hands starting glowing gold, with sparks of electricity jumping around his fingers. Then with a flourish he fired the energy and a green portal appeared within the Blood Blossoms.

From the portal came a single ghost, a ghost with flaming green hair, a metallic body, and the eyes of a predator. The ghost was covered from head to toe in weapons, each designed to take down prey, lethally not.

"Free at last," The armored ghost said as the portal closed behind him. "Skulker at your service."

Phobos didn't say a word, he merely returned to his seat with a groan. His powers were spent, he would be unable to cast the most basic spell until tomorrow. But for now, he had succeeded.

* * *

At Sheffield High our hero was going through his locker while reviewing plans to get to the movie theater to watch Terminator Genisys and some other movie he never heard of with his friends.

"Sup Danny," Tucker said as he approaches the ghost-boy. "Can't wait for the new movie?"

"You know it." Danny said as he closed his locker door. He then noticed Tucker was holding a small silver case in his right hand. "What's inside the case?"

Tucker only smirks and open the case to the ghost-boy revealing a green scouter like you would you see in anime. "Danny, meet the Phantom Scouter. This device is able to listen to police scanners, triangulate energy signals, hack cellphones and create digital 3d maps. You can also talk to me through the PDA and show me an image of where you are in case if you go ghost."

"Wait, why do you need to know where I am when I go ghost?" Danny asked his best friend.

"Because I able to hack cameras just by aiming to your location and prevent them from recording you." Tucker explains to the ghost-boy as Danny began examining the green scouter. "That's not the best part, put on the scouters and I'll show you."

Danny did what Tucker told to put on the scouter in his right ear as the green lens cover his right eye. The scouter began showing Danny numbers, until it calm down and only show the hallway.

"Okay, I put it on. Now what?" Danny asked the young genius.

"You know how you turn invisible, focus that concentration on the scouter and look at the wall next to you." Tucker said to the ghost-boy.

Danny did what Tucker said and to the Ghost King surprise, He saw his math teacher grading todays test he also see Will patiently waiting for the result.

"Wow," Danny said with quiet, shock as he took of the scouter and looks straight at Tucker. "It has x-ray vision"

"Correction you have x-ray vision, with concentration of how you turn invisible and intangible the scouter is able to mimic the two and hallelujah, we got x-ray vision. You don't even need to worry about shooting you ecto-energy eye beams, the scouter is connected to your powers so the attack will just phase right through it." Tucker finish as he lean at the wall.

"Tucker you're a genius," Danny compliment to the teen. He looked over towards Will as she waited for her papers when her clothing suddenly looked a little blurry. He quickly averted his eyes. "Hey, you didn't try the scouter at the girl's locker room?"

"If only," Tucker respond as he look up at the school ceiling. "It only works that way if you have ghost powers."

"Thanks, Tucker but I won't need it. I'm retire from the whole superhero business." Danny said to his best friend and gave back the Phantom Scouter.

"Danny I know you retired, but just in case, take the scouter. Besides, if I wasn't there when that bank heist happened the camera would have spot you turning ghost." Tucker respond as he gave the scouter back to Danny.

Tucker was right, despite Danny want to have a normal life Danny just couldn't ignore a cry for help.

"You got a point" Danny answered as he put the scouter back to his pocket.

"Later, Danny got to get back home and prepare for Terminator Genisys." Tucker said to the ghost-boy as he turned away and left the school.

Danny turned to leave as well, only to suddenly get caught in a massive hug from Will, bringing a blush to his face.

"Will?" Danny said in a surprised tone.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much." Will respond as she still continues hugging the Ghost King, which cause his face to turn the same shade of red of Will hair.

"Um, okay, thank you for what?" Danny asks the red head.

The second Will let him go, her face redden with embarrassment. "Thank to your advice I got a ninety on my test." Will answered as she showed him the paper.

"Sweet, so that means you're free to go to the movie with your friends?" Danny asks the redhead.

"Yup! So Danny, you got any plans tonight." Will asked Danny as they were leaving the campus.

"Same, as you just a different movie. You're watching the one about an elf and a group of pixies right?" Danny asks the red head.

"You're half right." Will answer the raven hair boy.

* * *

Back at Meridian castle throne room, the dark prince was a conversation with Skulker about hunting down the rebel leader.

"Why should I even bother with a pitiful human? They serve no challenge whatsoever." Skulker asks the dark prince.

"It's not the rebel leader you should be worried about, it's the Guardians." Phobos sneered to the Ghost Hunter. Rarely was he ever talked to with such disrespect, and it was even rarer for the offender to survive.

The word Guardian caught Skulker's interest.

"Guardian, you say. You mean the Guardians of Kandrakar?"

"Correct." Phobos responded.

"Very well then, I will hunt down the rebel leader, but I can't promise you I will have him alive." Skulker warns the dark prince; who only waves his hand dismissively.

"It doesn't matter, just bring me the body when you're done."

Skulker only nodded as he walks towards the portal that appears behind him.

* * *

Caleb was walking down the sidewalk of Heatherfield. He was just enjoying the break he had from Yan Lin's restaurant the Silver Dragon.

"I swear if I hear 'my soup is too cool' I'm going to-"Caleb was cut off when a taxi cab nearly ran him over on the sidewalk. "Hey, watch it!" Caleb shouted as he kicks the door of the taxi cab.

The door open and it reveals the driver was Blunk wearing a taxi cap.

"Yo! Want to ride?" Blunk ask the rebel leader.

"Blunk you stole a, taxi?" Caleb said in a confuse tone.

"Not steal, at hotel people say take taxi! So Blunk take taxi." Blunk fished explaining as Caleb pulls him out of the taxi.

"I take Taxi back to hotel." Caleb said pissed off, he couldn't believe he had to return a stolen taxi during his break.

Before Caleb could get inside the cab it exploded right in front of him. Luckily both he and Blunk were knocked clear from the blast rather than getting caught up in the fireball. The two were laying on the floor, trying to figure out what happen. They slowly got up and saw their attacker on top of a roof across the road. Caleb quickly grabbed Blunk and began running down the street, thanking every deity that he could think of that there was no one around to spot the little garbage loving creature.

Skulker kept a close eye on his prey, the explosion should have been enough to gather the attention his true target, the Guardians. Then he would dispose of the bait and move on to the real challenge.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon restaurant entrance, the W.I.T.C.H. girls were waiting for Hay Lin to get permission to go out for tonight's movie.

"You're lucky your mom isn't strict as Hay Lin's folks." Taranee commented to Will.

"If wasn't for Danny helping me study I wouldn't even be here." Will said to Taranee, drawing a bunch of caution looks from Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia.

"Will we've all been spying on the Ghost King to make sure he isn't planning anything, but don't you think you are going too close to the guy? You nearly spend all of your free time with him." Taranee pointed out to the leader of the group.

Will only looked at the girls angrily.

"Just because the rest of you think Danny is a monster it doesn't mean I have to. Danny did nothing wrong, he even saved us from the Tracker and you still treat him like a criminal." Will said. "Danny was my first friend when I got into Heatherfield, and he didn't need to be dragged by some kind of destiny."

"Okay, how about we calm down a bit before anyone says something we might regret," Irma said responsibly. "We're all just heating up for the upcoming movie."

Will was smothered silently but agreed to keep the peace for now, at least to see the new movie.

Hay Lin appeared next to the girls with an exhausted look on her face from trying to convince her parents to let her go to the movie.

"Hurry before they change their mind." Hay Lin said to the girls as they rush towards the movie theater.

* * *

Caleb was running down the alley and agilely jumped a small fence. He ducked into a dark corner and came to a stop, desperately gasping for breath and he looked around to make sure he had lost his pursuer. Blunk remained by his side, rummaging through a nearby trashcan for anything useful.

"Damn, just who is this guy, he's making the Tracker look like a complete wimp," Caleb said "It's been two hours and he hasn't broken a sweat."

"What do we do Caleb?" Blunk asks the tired teenager.

"Blunk go find the girls, it's me he wants." Caleb said to the humanoid toad. Blunk saluted the rebel leader and left Caleb to find their friends.

"You know this starting to get boring." Skulker said to the rebel leader, turning visible a few feet behind him. Caleb spun around and gave a confident smirk too his enemy.

"You're too late," Caleb said to the ghost hunter "Blunk is already heading towards the Guardians, so if I was you I would back off."

"Why would I do that?" Skulker said to the tired teenager. "The prey is almost here."

"Prey?" Caleb said in confusion. "Wait, you mean…" Caleb was cut off when Skulker punched Caleb's stomach, causing the rebel leader to lose consciousness.

"You were just the bait, the real prize will be coming shortly." Skulker picked up Caleb over his shoulder and left the alley.

* * *

At the movie theater Danny and Tucker were standing in the middle of two massive groups waiting to get into the theaters. On the left was a massive force of cosplayers in medieval clothes waiting to see the new fantasy movie, and on the right was a group sporting dark leather waiting for the Terminator to make his return to the big screen.

"Man this line is taking forever." Tucker said to his best friend who also getting impatient.

"Trust me Tuck the waiting will be worth it." Danny reassured the young genius.

"Yeah, well, I hope the wait doesn't involve into a fight. Hey Danny is that the group of girls that attacked and started spying on you?" Tucker said to the ghost-boy as he pointed towards the five girls, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"Yup, it's them." Danny answered with a shrug.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to pull the Foley charm." Before Tucker can attempt such an act, Danny grabbed the back of his shirt. "Trust me Tuck, I know how you interact with other girls and since these girls have powers I think you might be in a hospital for a month or end up dead."

"Oh man, why are the hot girls always crazy?" Tucker said in a solemn tone as his head hung low down in a comedic way.

"Well they're not all bad, Will is really great to hang out with. She's funny, smart, and really nice." Danny said to Tucker, who perks up knowing the cute red head was not one of the crazy ones.

"Really, if you excuse me, I'm going to work my Foley magic" Before Tucker could attempt such an act Danny stomps on his right foot, forcing a cry of pain out of the computer geek as he began hoping up and down. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Danny answered as he turns his back to Tucker and looked straight forward at the line.

"Oh! I see you got a thing for Will, don't you?" Tucker said with a smirk as he elbowed his best friend in the stomach playfully.

Danny just punches Tucker on the shoulder hard.

"First off we're just friends. Second, say that again, I will Overshadow you and make you run naked around the entire school." Danny warns the young genius who flinches at the mere thought of such an act.

"Okay, got the message," Tucker respond nervously.

* * *

The W.I.T.C.H. girls were waiting in the line waiting to get their tickets, enjoying a rare moment of a normal conversation. Then Blunk showed up. The creature blended right in with the medieval crowd, but the smell cleared the way for him right up until he came to the group.

"Blunk! What are you doing here?" Cornelia asked Passling with shock in her voice.

"Caleb in big trouble big metal man got him, warn Guardians, save Caleb. Worse than Tracker."

"Blunk do you know where Caleb is?" Hay Lin asks the humanoid toad.

"Yes close to Movie Theater, Blunk can smell Caleb." Blunk finishes his explanation as the rest of the girls followed Blunk to an alley.

"Guardians unite!" Will said as she brought out the Heart of Kandrakar and they were surrounded by a glowing pink light.

* * *

"Something is going down," Danny whisper to Tucker.

"Must be big since they lost their spot in line," Tucker said to the ghost-boy. "You think it's another monster from that place you mentioned?"

"That may be it, they might need my help on this." Danny said to his best friend, but before Danny can head towards the Guardians Tucker grabbed the ghost-boy's arm.

"Wait Danny, maybe you should sit out this one." Tucker suggested to the Ghost King as he let go of his arm.

"What?" Danny said in disbelief. "Why?"

"Remember how you started out this superhero gig, you had to deal with your own battles, without me or Sam." Tucker pointed out to the ghost-boy.

"What's your point?" Danny asks impatiently.

"I mean you can't always help them, it's alright to help them occasionally, but not all the time. If they get dependent on you to fight their battles they will never improve, and they might end up in serious trouble if you aren't around.

"You're right Tucker." Danny said reluctantly. "Let's just get our tickets."

Before the two boys could get their tickets Danny's Ghost Sense shot up a small cold blue mist from his mouth.

"Oh no, that's never good." Tucker said to the ghost-boy with a nervous expression. "I don't understand, didn't you create a Veil at the Ghost Zone? How can a ghost be here, no ghost should be here except you."

"Don't know, but right now this is my fight." Danny said to his best friend as he bolted towards the girls, tracking their energy around the theater.

"Excuse me, sir," One of the employee said to the young genius, who just now realized that he was already at the front of the line. "What movie did you come here to watch?"

"Right, sorry for the hold." Tucker apologizes to the employee as he rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Two tickets for Terminator Genisys please."

"I'm sorry sir we sold out of Terminator Genisys." The employee said to the teenagers who just stand there in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Skulker had tied Caleb up tightly and strung him up, hanging him from the middle of the roof in the old warehouse they were waiting in.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked the ghost hunter. "There's no way you from Meridian."

"Took you long enough to figure that out. No, I'm from Tartarus." Skulker answered the rebel leader who only look shocked from Skulker answer.

"Wait you're a ghost, why would you be working with Phobos?"

"First of I work for no one, especially from that arrogant prince. The only reason I agreed to hunt you down is because I just drew the Guardians from hiding." Just as Skulker finished he sent out a beam of ecto energy and destroyed a massive crate.

"Come out! You can die face to face, or you can hide and try to attack me from the behind." Skulker spun, firing a blast at Taranee before she even had a chance to bring her flames to bear. The girl barely managed to twist away from the attack in time.

"You must be Fire." Skulker said, never taking his sights off of the girl. A mass of vines sprung from the ground, wrapping themselves around the metallic hunter. "And you must be Earth," Skulker said as he looks to his right at the blonde Guardian.

"Why are you after Caleb?" Cornelia shouted to the ghost hunter.

"The boy was just bait, you are the real prey." Skulker said with a smirk as he easy cut loose from the vines with a wrist mounted chainsaw. The plants fell dead to the ground and burned to ashes in a green blaze.

"What is this guy, some is he some kind of walking arsenal?" Taranee stated as she chucked one of her fire balls at the ghost hunter. Skulker backhanded the attack away and grinned.

"He's a ghost and he has been trying to use me as bait to get the rest of you! Be careful, he's nothing like the Tracker." Caleb warns the girls as Will and Irma appeared and quickly began working to cut him loose.

Skulker launched himself towards the three Guardians who were freeing the rebel leader. Hay Lin intercepted, firing a gust of wind from with her mouth and blowing out Skulker's hair like a birthday candle, knocking him back into the wall.

Irma then summons the water from one of sewer pipelines hits him head on, combining powers with Hay Lin to freeze Skulker's midsection solid.

"So Water and Air finally appeared." Skulker said to the five girls.

"It's over metal freak, you're beat." Irma said to the captured up ghost bounty hunter, who only stared at Will with a victorious smile that creep the leader out.

"Water, Fire, Earth, and Air." Skulker said to the girls, but still he never took his eyes off of Will.

Suddenly Skulker's entire body started glowing with green electricity. Before the girls could react the energy shot forwards in a giant wave.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All of the girls screamed when the sudden burst electricity hit them, knocking them all dazed to the ground.

Will recovered the fastest, but Skulker had already broken free from his prison. He strolled forwards, snagging the red head by the leg a lifting her up into the air.

"Finally Quintessence, the most powerful of them all," Skulker said as a dagger appears from his forearm.

Before Skulker can make the finishing blow move, his body suddenly froze.

"What's happening to me?" Skulker said to himself, leaving Will open to deliver a sold kick, freeing herself.

"Nothing much, just Tucker doing his charm." Danny said as he walks right towards Will and helped her up. The boy was not in his ghost form but he was wearing the Phantom Scouter on his right ear.

Danny was impressed, the girls had done far better for a first encounter with the Skulker than he had done himself. Of course, they outnumbered his 5 to 1, but still.

"Phantom King!" Skulker shouted in shock, he didn't know the King of all Ghost was at Heatherfield.

"You alright?" Danny asked Will.

"Yeah I'm fine, how did you stop him?" Will asked Danny as the rest of the girls struggled back to their feet.

"I didn't do anything," Danny answered as he steps back from Will and pulled out the Ring of Rage, ripping a tear to the Ghost Zone.

"Tucker, mind finishing the job?" Danny asked the young genius through the Scouter.

"On it."

"Go back to the Ghost Zone, Oh dang it!" Skulker shouted at his PDA as he went was sent blasting through the portal.

What just happened?" Irma was the first to ask.

"It's a long story." Danny told the water guardian. "Let's just say he was an old enemy of mine."

The girls looked caution at Danny as they powered down back to their regular self and left the warehouse towards the movie, all except Will.

"Thank for the save Danny." Will said to the ghost-boy as the two made their way out of the building and headed straight to the movie theater.

"No problem," Danny said to the red hair girl with a smile on his face. "Come on you are going to be late for your movie."

Danny and Tucker were forced into the same fantasy movie as the girls, though they barely paid any attention to it. Instead they quietly analyzed the day's events.

"So how did Skulker escape the Ghost Zone and get past the Veil?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask him when I get to the Ghost Zone. Right now let just try to enjoy the movie." Danny assured his best friend who calms down a bit, but Danny was still unsettled. Nothing was ever easy.

* * *

 **Alright there you have it**

 **Before I say goodbye I would like to mention some fanfics you guys might be interest at.**

 **Danny Phantom + Total Drama series Crossover **

**Total Drama: Revenge of the Halfa**

 **By:**

 ** AwesomeMan327 **

****After figuring out the new season of Total Drama is being financed by Dalv Corp, Danny signs up to figure out what Vlad has planned. Is there a fiendish plan involved, or is it just a smart business plan? If anything is going on, can Danny stop him even without the ability of using his powers? and who will win the million? Find out on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!****

* * *

 **Danny Phantom + Haruhi Suzumiya series Crossover **

**Danny Phantom x Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **By:**

 ** meowmart01 **

**What if Danny Fenton/Phantom was sent to Haruhi Suzumiya's school and get's roped into the SOS Brigade? Pre-PP.**

* * *

 **Danny Phantom + Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Crossover **

**Danny meets Sabrina** **By:** ** mdizzle **

**Danny thinks that only he and Vlad knows what it's like to be half mortal. well Vlad doesn't really count because he's evil. but Danny is about to meet someone who can relate but she isn't half ghost, she's half witch. Danny x Sabrina...LIVE WITH IT!**

* * *

 **That was for Danny crossover fanfics here some that you might be interest at.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog **

**Green Adventures 2 point 5**

 **By:**

 ** Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog **

**After the events on Colonial ARK, Green is thrown into one series of events to the next as the dreaded Xorda return and threaten the world. And then after Sonic seemingly vanishes the Neo Eggman Empire makes it's move, and all over Mobius people are in trouble as the mad tyrant Neo Dr. Eggman causes terror. And learn how Fiona joined the Freedom Fighters.**

* * *

 **Sword Art Online/ソードアート・オンライン **

**The Red Swordsman**

 **By:**

 ** Mataras **

****How much of a difference would one other player with the skills of a beater have made in Kirito's life, and those that he came to call his friends and family? The answer lies in the actions of a young man named Mataras, who elects to stay with Kirito after the events of the first floor boss. Rated 'T' for language and suggestive material. I don't own any part of S.A.O. or cover art****

* * *

 **Bleach + Kill la Kill/ キルラキル Crossover **

**To My Death I Fight** **To My Death I Fight** **By:** ** BahamutReishiki **

**It's been seven months since Ichigo managed to defeat Aizen during the Winter War. Just recently settling into new life as a normal human, he is shocked when he finds out he has been accepted into the prestigious Honnouji Academy. Unwilling to go, but not having a choice in the matter, he reluctantly decides to attend but wonders just what the next year will bring.**

 **P.S. Vote for Ryuko**

* * *

 **Code Geass **

**Code Geass: Colorless Memories Redux** **By: NSBleach00**

 **Rai, a boy who has no memories of himself gets found by Milly Ashford. From there, she and her friends try to help him while at the same time Rai gets caught up in a major uprising occuring in Area 11 and he must...Wait, hasn't this story been done before? Yes, that's right everyone, while the original was deleted before I am bringing Colorless Memories back on the net once again.**

* * *

 **If there any question PM me. Until have an awesome day.**


	5. Chapter 5 The return of Cain part one

**Chapter 5. The return of Cain part one**

It was an unusual day at the Ghost Zone, more likely it was an unusual day for the King of all Ghost to vist his 'kingdom' dealing with some 'personal' issue.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream came from the ghost hunter known as Skulker. Right now the ghost hunter was thrown like a sack of potatoes by one of the Ghost King's shadow, shaped like a giant tentacles. The Ghost was caught by another one of the Ghost King's shadow.

Some of the ghosts witnessing the display of the Ghost King couldn't help but to cringe in fear, none of them would endanger themselves by attacking the Phantom King. They decided to watch at a distance or hide behind some floating rocks that were in the dark green sky.

The Phantom King was standing in his ghost form on a large piece of floating land with a bored expression.

"Okay Skulker it's been two hours, you ready to talk" Danny said to the ghost hunter as he stop tossing him around as one of his tentacle shadow caught him.

"I was ready to talk two hours ago!" Skulker shouted to the Ghost king in a panicked rage.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't heard you clear enough," Danny lied. With a thick skulled like Skulker these kinds of messages really have to be driven in.

"Okay here's how it goes, I ask you some question and you answer. If you're lying or holding out on me, well how do you like being a ghost sling shot?" Danny finished. Skulker shook his head firmly understanding the situation. "Who open the rift at the Ghost Zone and where were you?"

"I was at another world known as Meridian I sent by their prince known as Phobos." Skulker answered the Ghost King.

"This Phobos guy, does he have long blond hair looking like a medieval bad guy wannabe?" Danny asks raising his right eyebrow.

"Yes, he sent me to hunt down a human who is leading a rebellion against him."

'It might be the same guy that kidnapped Will' Danny thought to himself, wondering who else can open dimensions to other worlds. "Why did you accept his offer? It isn't like you Skulker, you always thought hunting humans served no challenge."

"The Guardians of Kandrakar caught my interests, it turn out the rebel leader was under their protection." Skulker shrugged as the whole mess at Heatherfield didn't mean anything to the ghost hunter, just his prey.

"Can this Phobos guy open another rift at the Ghost Zone? And don't lie or hold anything back unless you don't want to be a Popsicle." Danny warned the ghost hunter believing this may cause some problems at the Veil cover that Ghost Zone.

"He can, but he won't do it again. It took all of his energy to make a small rift, and if he does it constantly he would be at the mercy of his world's revolt against him. He won't risk making another veil." Skulker finished answering Danny as he waited to be destroyed by the Phantom King.

"Okay, you're free to go," Danny said to the ghost hunter as the shadows released the armored hunter before turning to fly away.

Skulker was shocked, he had been expecting nothing less than execution. He had constantly fought the ghost-boy since they first met, and he now believed Danny was willing to kill since he destroy the Creepy Pasta Order and taken Pariah Dark life.

"Wait!" Skulker shouted to the new Ghost King, causing him stop and turns his back around. "Why are you sparing my life?"

"Why would I want to kill you? I'm not like Pariah," Danny answered the Ghost Hunter question, which had both relief and shock in his face never he had thought mercy from the Ghost King.

"Before you go there something you need to know, Phobos is not aiming to overthrown you, at least not yet. He's too weak compared to you right now. But eventually, he will come for you." Skulker warned the Ghost King, which put a confused look on the boy's face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Danny asked Skulker, surprised that the ghost hunter might be concerned for him.

"I don't know how the rest of the ghosts think, but I'm willing to bet that none of us want another tyrant ruling over us, especially that arrogant prince." Skulker finish as he flew away.

"I…wow…thanks Skulker." Danny said to the ghost hunter surprise by his warning and left the Ghost Zone.

"Consider us even and try not to die, I don't want to deal with another Pariah." Skulker finished as he left the Ghost King presence.

* * *

"Seem the King of all Ghost intervene once again." Phobos stated while sitting at his throne as he witness the whole event of Skulker being defeated by a single command. "However it does make me a question how powerful is this new Ghost King."

"Cedric, you've done some research on the boy haven't you?" Phobos asked his second command that was at the center of the throne room kneeling at one knee to show respect for his dark prince.

"Yes I have, while I was searching for the Princess, I find out the Ghost King's name is Danny Fenton he recently move away from a city called Amity Park and just move to Heatherfield. The boy was raise with two human parents." Cedric finished.

"Parents you say, it's strange for a ghost to be interested in such foolishness. Why isn't he at his universe ruling Tartarus with an Iron fist?" Phobos questioned his second command as he rubbed his chin, wondering why would anyone doesn't want to rule a universe like a god.

"I'm not too sure my lord, but his interest seems to be focused on living like a human." Cedric respond as he got of his one knee and stand in front of the Dark Prince.

"For now we leave the ghost-boy alone and focus on your search of my sister." Phobos order as Cedric give a short bow and left the throne room.

"What game is that boy playing?" Phobos mutter to himself as he began to think why this Ghost King would remain at Earth just to live a normal life.

"The answer is pretty obvious," A man appear right behind Phobos, the man's age and face were hidden in the depths of a dark cloak that covered him from head to toe.

Phobos jumped back off his seat but quickly recomposed himself, trying to hid his fear of the hooded man.

"Lord Cain, it's an honor to meet you again," Phobos respond as he did a short bow to the cloaked figure. He made the bow as low as possible, hiding his face so that he could try to control his rage and fear.

"You seem troubled. Tell me, does my presence frighten you so much that it surpasses even that legendary pride of yours?"

Phobos didn't say anything, he only gulped and continued his bow until Cain moved past him and his throne as he walk down the steps away from Phobos.

"That's to be expected. After all you did make a deal with me so you can rule Meridian. Who else is powerful enough to kill your parents?"

"And I was very grateful for your action, without you I would never rule the kingdom of-" Phobos was cut off, when Cain appear out of nowhere stand in front of Phobos. Both were at the same height but Phobos was still unable to see the man face. Startled, Phobos gave ground, stepping quickly back from the man.

"Half a kingdom, I'm kind of disappointed. I thought by now you would have ruled this universe, but a group of rebels led by a fifteen year old, four teenage girls that have element powers with so little experience that my little finger could swat them around, and a fifth that cannot even access her true potential." Cain finished in a somewhat angry tone

Phobos cleared his throat and tried to respond.

'Amusing, I only acted a little angry and already about to pee himself,' Cain thought to himself as he smirked under his hood.

"Which is why I'm lending you a hand, or rather a star." Cain finished as he reach underneath his cloak and show a glowing green stone, filled with mystic energy and carved into the shape of a seven point star.

"The Stone of Threbe!" Phobos cried with astonishment. "But how did you find it? I sent my men across the land searching for the star."

"Let's just say the previous owner didn't hide the star well enough." Cain finished as he gave the stone to Phobos and began walk away. "Take note on my words Phobos, I have no interest of who becomes king of creation."

"I let you use the star if you follow my instruction I left for you," Cain said as he hand Phobos a letter full of instruction. "Fail to follow the instruction, you will feel the wrath of the new Ghost King. The star doesn't just effect Kandrakar."

And just like that Cain was gone, vanishing without even any sign of a portal.

Phobos only stared down at the star wondering what Cain is up to.

"I need to be careful of that man, not only is he stronger than me, but his intelligence is equal to Lucifer himself," Phobos stated as he head up to his throne. "Dealing with Lucifer may actually be the safer option."

* * *

"You know, at our old school we get our books at the library, but at the big city we get it at a book store. Does anyone find this strange?" Danny complained as he and Jazz were walking towards the book store.

"I heard that the owner donates his books to the school library, he must have a good relationship with the school board," Jazz explain to her little brother. "By the way, are you alright? Yo haven't been acting the same since you came back from the Ghost Zone and you're not sleeping so well," Jazz said to her brother as she let go of his shoulder. "Does it have something to do with the Ring of Rage?"

"No," Danny said, but quickly changed his answer. "Well not exactly, I'm honestly not sure. Ever since I got the Ring of Rage it's been messing with my emotions. Some time I barely notice, but others like the time I was mad at Will were a bit extreme."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the ski trip the Ring was missing with my conscious and my personality, like the other day before the ski trip happened the Ring plan some thoughts of killing the Fairly odd girls and then during the Ski trip when the Ring said it be better if the world was destroy I smiled. The ring is doing something to me that, I don't understand." Danny finished as bead of sweat were covering his forehead.

"Maybe you should talk to Clockwork, he practically knows everything. Maybe he could understand what's going on." Jazz said to her little brother as she placed a reassuring hand at his shoulder trying to comfort the Ghost Boy.

"Yeah I'll go tonight, right now let's just get our books." Danny said ending the conversation as they enter the book store.

When they entered the book store they saw a blonde hair man wearing a pony tail with blue eye's wearing casual clothing nothing from out of the ordinary with a normal human Aether.

"Good afternoon, I'm Cedric the owner of the book store. Is there anything I can do for you?" Cedric ask politely as he eyed the two teenagers but kept close attention to Danny seeing he has some similarities to the Ghost King.

"Yeah, we're looking for high school text book, you got any?" Danny answered, unaware of the fear plaguing the older man's mind.

"You'll be able to find more High school text books at the back."

"Alright thanks," Danny said to the book seller as he and Jazz head down the back.

As they left Cedric let down a huge sigh of relief.

'It's time,' Cedric thought to himself as he made forward to a wooden boxes. 'Now for the next phase,'

Cedric open the boxes and reveal as The Stone of Threbe.

'I just hope he doesn't felt the mystic energy coming from the stone.' Was Cedric last thought before he hung the star like an ornament from the bookstore's window.

* * *

Danny and Jazz went further of the book store trying to find their books until Danny stopped and felt some kind of Aether.

"What was that?" Danny asked to himself.

"What was what?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"I felt some kind of strange Aether,"

"You sure about that? Maybe it just the Fairy girls that you mentioned. Maybe they're training," Jazz suggest Danny as she was making her way to the book shelf.

"No this Aether felt different from The Fairly Odd teenagers," Danny respond as he went to the other side of the book shelf and saw a familiar teenager, "So Tuck what do you think it is?"

Danny smirked as he was already aware of the genius teenager at the book store he just wants to get the chance to scare his best friend a little.

"I hate when you can sense my Aether." Tucker said as he drops his backpack.

"It helps know where you are, not to be rude but what are you here for? I thought you already gotten your text books?"

"Well I was about to call you here, but you weren't getting my calls, lucky for me you guys just arrived in time,"

"Yeah sorry about that I guess I had my phone off," Danny said in sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "So what do you want?"

"Well I'm going skip that there's been strange sitting of monster fighting against girls with elemental powers," Tucker said as he grab a ghost detector from his backpack.

"Is that a ghost detector? Why bring a ghost detector when there's a world with no Ghosts?" Jazz asked the tech genius.

"Well it's not only thing it can do, it can also locate rifts like that one time I saw the fairy girls closing a blue portal. So we can use this to detect anything traveling between worlds!" Tucker explain to the Fenton teens and put the detector back at his backpack.

Danny took a closer look at the backpack and saw laser gun pistols filled with ecto-enrgy, meant to stun or kill. The same kind his parents constantly shot at him with.

"What's with the heavy arms, expecting any trouble?" Danny asked his best friend showing concern in his voice.

"Oh…These are to help me with some obstacles, you know, whatever new threat happens to want to kill me this week." Tucker joked.

"This isn't a joke Tucker, if need help you can just ask me." Danny said as his voice raised higher showing concern for his friend.

"It's not just that, I've been thinking…" Tucker then looked up to the two teens with a face of conviction. "I've really been thinking, and something bad is about to happen. This isn't like the ghost portals back home, this is more deliberate. It's organized. Someone is behind the scenes giving orders to these monsters and they are planning something big. When whatever it is hits the fan, we're going to need everyone and everything we can get our hands on ready to defend our world. I can't just stand back and let you fight for us this time, I have to be able to help. And the best way I can help is with counterintelligence, I'm going to find out what their plan is."

"Tucker you don't have to do this alone," Danny responds as his place a hand on Tucker shoulder but Tucker just shrug it off.

"You don't… you just don't understand" Tucker said as he turn his back on Danny and move close to book shelf. "Any way this I want you guys to avoid these books, there is high scale energy levels coming off them. I don't' know what they do but I'm willing to bet they're not good-" Tucker said as he began to take the book from the bookshelves with unknown by the trio, the book has Meridian writing. When Tucker lifts an inch of the book the trios vanish out of sight in a bright light.

* * *

Outside of the city, Team W.I.T.C.H. was training with their transformation so could control their powers. The only one not training was Will, she was keeping watch to make sure nobody saw what they were doing.

Her lack of training wasn't willing though, it's just mostly impossible to practice when you don't know what exactly you are practicing to do. Even asking Yan Lin for help identifying her powers was useless, all she got in response was some Yoda riddle.

"Okay guys I think that's enough training today." Will said to the girls as they all gathered around the red head.

"Okay, it wasn't our best training but it was better than yesterday," Irma said trying to lighten the mood.

"I sent a trash can on fire!" Taranee shouted trying to get back to business. "Twice!"

"Okay some haven't improve from yesterday," Irma respond as she scratch the back of her head.

"At least we know how high we can fly, speaking of which do I have something in my hair?" Hay Lin asked as she was scratching her hair felling some twigs.

"Yeah you may want to wash your hair to clean out any leftover bugs or sticks." Cornelia suggested the Air guardian.

"Remind me again why Yan Lin, won't train us?" Cornelia asked the group, seeing they all are having trouble with their power and they really need to have a mentor.

"She said we need to learn how to control our power on our own." Hay Lin said defending her grandmother.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, we can go to Danny and get him to help us." Will advised the group which brought uneasy looks from the girls.

"Will I don't think we should trust Danny, just because he saved our lives we shouldn't let our guard down." Taranee advised the leader of W.I.T.C.H. still not trusting the Ghost King, thinking that these were merely attempts to get closer to the girls.

"Let our guard down!" Will yelled a little can't believe what they hearing. "In case everyone forgot the last time we fought Danny we got our ass kicked hard and he was going easy on us! Why would he waste our time spying on us when he can take us out?" Will said to the girls.

"Will we all know you have a crush on the guy and…" Before Cornelia can continue, Will interrupted her.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. The reason why you guys think I might be wrong about Danny is because you believe I have a crush on him? Listen Danny and I are just friends, and even if I did have feelings for him I would NEVER jeopardize our safety!"

"Will's right, why Danny spare us if he was really our enemy?" Hay Lin pointed out, seeing the reason.

"I don't know, a guy called the Ghost King doesn't fit one for the good guy book," Irma respond as she folded her arms.

"Okay let's put it to a vote," Will said to the group.

* * *

There was a flash of light at a maze made out of books. Danny, Jazz, and Tucker stumbled into existence, completely ignorant of where they were.

"Okay, what just happen?" Jazz asked to any of the boys while rubbing her eyes, trying to recover from the blinding light.

"I don't know, I only thought that book high energy was because it was full with spells, not whatever that was." Tucker answered while he too was rubbing his eyes.

"Guys I don't think we in Heatherfield anymore," Danny respond as he recovered from the blinding light and saw a never ending field of books. "Wait why do you need for a spell book?"

"I thought it might help me out at some fights…Whoa!" Tucker said in a surprise tone. "I don't think we're at the book store anymore."

"That's an understatement," Jazz said to the group as she was observing her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Don't know I'm going up, to find out." Danny respond and he did just that, he flew above the book shelves and to the Ghost boy surprise he realized that he was in a giant maze.

Danny floated back down and tell his friends the news.

"Alright turns out we're in a maze."

"A maze?" Jazz respond not believing this.

"Not only that; but the book that got us into this mess is gone." Tucker said informing the situation.

* * *

Back at Earth at the book store, a girl with blonde and purple clothing entered the store. Her mind was numb, she wasn't even conscious of her choice to enter the building at all.

The girl saw The Stone of Threbe and without her even realizing it she grabbed the relic and left.

Hiding in the shadow of the bookstore Cedric smirked.

"I finally found, you."

* * *

With team W.I.T.C.H., the team was taking their vote.

"Alright all in favor of Danny joining with us raise your hand." Will asked the group as she and Hay Lin cast their votes for. Will only sighed, knowing the outcome. "Any oppose," Just like that Cornelia, Irma, and Taranee raised their hands.

"Alright, let's just get back to the city." Will suggested, wanting to put this day behind her. "Change back," Will order the Heart of Kandrakar, but nothing happen.

"You might want to check the batteries of the Heart of Kandrakar hear, we didn't change back," Irma pointed out.

"Guy's I think we have a big problem, I can't fly," Hay Lin said as she trying to move her wings.

"Not only that, but I can't use any of my power," Taranee pointed out as she tried start a spark of flame.

"So we're powerless and we look we can from a circus. Will, got any ideas?" Irma asked her leader.

Will went through garbage looking for some kind of coat so they can hide their wings and some of their clothes. Just by luck she found five worn out and torn coats.

"Here," Will said as she gives the girls the rotten coats and began to wear them.

"You can't be serious," Cornelia replied as she smells the coat, she nearly throw up.

"We don't have a choice Cornelia. Come on everyone, we need to go!" Will ordered as they head out to the city.

* * *

Back with Danny, Jazz, and Tucker at the maze.

"Okay so our only way out is gone and we're trapped in a maze, any ideas?" Tucker asked, hoping for an answer.

"It's time like this I'm glad I have the Ring of Rage, we can go back to the Ghost Zone and back to Earth and be home for dinner." Danny reassured the two as he brought the Ring of Rage.

"I still hate that ring," Jazz respond, she doesn't care how useful the ring is she still hate it all the trouble it cause as well the pain it cause for her brother.

"Well here we go," Danny said as he tried to make a portal, but nothing happened. The ring was quiet not burst of energy or any dark Aether left. "Oh you got to be kidding me, now you choose to shut up!" Danny shouted to the ring.

"What just happen?" Tucker asked everyone.

"The ring's not working," Danny answered as he both grab Jazz and Tucker hand. "Time for plan B.

"What's plan B?" Tucker asked.

"Phase right though, and don't you dare make joke out of it." Danny respond as he phased through the maze, with Tucker and Jazz latched onto his back.

* * *

Phobos was at the castle balcony with Cedric informing him of his sister.

"Tell me! Tell me The Stone of Threbe located the girl!" Phobos demanded forcefully. Cain had put him in a bad mood and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before the Ghost King was free of such a pitiful trap.

Cedric hissed out with answer with relish.

"She has been discovered."

"Good, now I have one more mission for you." Phobos said as he grab fly trap plant and gave it some of his mystic energy. "Take this to the Earth, there be a portal at my thrown room."

"I shall go at once,"

Just like that Cedric left the dark princess presence, Phobos left the balcony and head to the maze with ten of his guards.

"It's time we finally meet Ghost King." Phobos said with a smirk.

* * *

Team W.I.T.C.H. had arrived the Silver dragon basement and informed Yan Lin about the situation the girls in.

"Grandma do, you know what going on?" Hay Lin asked the retire guardian.

"Yes I think I know what's causing your problem of your powers. Back when Meridian was at peace a young girl, heir to the throne of Meridian wonder of from her parents and was lost they try to use the guards to locate their daughter but to no luck. The king and queen were frantic, they pray to God to bring their daughter back their prayers was answered a star fell from the heavens showing seven pointed star made by a locater stone, The star was connected all the hearts of the universe even Tartarus. The star of Threbe protected the heir and guided her home. But the story doesn't end there. God had warned the King of Meridian that one day the Stone of Threbe will one day serve their enemies. Before the King could destroy the star it was taken, leaving fifty men dead. Whoever took the star remains a mystery." Yan Lin finishes explaining to the girls the origin of Stone of Threbe.

"But how did Phobos get his hand on the stone?" Will asked Yan Lin.

"I don't know." Yan Lin respond with a cautious tone. "But this explains the loss of your powers."

"Are we going to be like this forever?" Hay Lin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm afraid that's not all the bad news. If the stone is active Phobos has found his sister."

"Great, could anything get any better?" Irma said sarcastically and just in time Blunk appeared, with a tired expression in his face.

"Girls trouble,"

"I really need to stop talking," Irma said as she face palmed herself.

* * *

Cain chuckled to himself as the giant fly trap plant devoured most of a railroad bridge. Its roots were wrapped around the track, annihilated the metal and tearing up the cement around it.

"Just in time," Cain said as he spotted the Guardians of Kandrakar, "Let see how Kandrakar lab dogs handle this mess," Cain said to himself and then turn to the sky. "Unless you want to intervene brother."

* * *

Back at Meridian castle maze, Danny, Jazz, and Tucker had just reach the end of the Labyrinth. Danny let the two go and they back to their intangible state.

"If I ever get thrown in a maze again it will be too soon," Tucker said as he grab some of his stuff of his backpack, bring out his Ecto-laser pistol he invented personally and then he touch the tip of his lenses and they turn Green, his eye sight was perfect for any sharp shooter.

"You sure you know how to use that Tucker?" Jazz asked the young genius.

"I had a lot of practice, and don't worry, they are sent to stun." Tucker reassured Jazz.

"Guys we have guest!" Danny warned the two as Phobos men appeared the front entrance with ten of his guards.

"King Phantom at long last we finally meet, it's honor to meet you," Phobos said sarcastically as his men prepare for battle.

"How about we skip the puns and focus of me kicking your, butt!" Danny said as he glare on the prince.

"My thoughts exactly, guards attack!" Phobos order as the guards charged against the children.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as he transform to his ghost form with Phantom Scouter at his right ear.

* * *

 **I want to apologize for this chapter being late you see, I was kind of busy with college and rotation and all that junk, not mention I had it fix's the mix up with my professor of what room I suppose to be at. Long story short everything is okay right know I was just caught off with assignments and projects I have to do.**

 **The reason I get to post this month is that I was sick and writing stories help the boring process at a being sick on bed all day and reading and maybe watching TV.**

 **I won't be able sent chapters that much unless I'm sick or it's there a holiday ( I just hope I don't have a upcoming test or project that said holiday) again I apologize for the extremely late update.**

 **Good thing that winter break is coming, you be able to expect more chapters of the Phantom Knight.**

 **Also I change the outcome of Sam fate if you go back to chapter one you find out that I already kill of Sam, sorry Sam fans I just don't have a reason of her being alive, but I do have a reason for her dying. You just have to wait and see, also I don't like Sam that much.**

 **Also if there any worries of the fic dropping dead you have nothing to worry about I'm willing to complete Phantom Knight, I just didn't have the time and also I putting the rest of my stories at Hiatus, I don't like how they were going and there were a lot of spelling mistakes. So until I finish Phantom Knight I will restart my other stories and continue approving my writing.**

 **But look at the bright side I will began working on a prequel of the Phantom Knight, you know with the coming of Creepy Pasta Order and how Danny become king, the chapters are going to be short though compare to Phantom Knight.**

 **Also sorry if there wasn't that much action from this chapter, but I promise you, you going to love Danny vs. Phobos, no spoilers.**

 **I just want to say for the people who are calling out my spelling mistake, I just want to say thank you, because of you guys I been improving on my writing and thank my Beta** heroman45.

 **If there any question PM me. Until then have an awesome day.**


	6. Chapter 6 The return of Cain part two

**Chapter 6. The return of Cain part two**

"So… I don't suppose we can talk this out, right?" Tucker said, breaking the silence of the room. The trio was surrounded by ten of the medieval troll guards outside the maze.

"Guards attack!" Phobos ordered as his men begin to charge the former ghost hunting trio.

"Tucker, get behind us, we can…" Danny was cut off as Tucker shot one guard with his ecto-guns at the guard's face. To say the act took Danny surprise would be an understatement. "Tucker mind explaining, while we fight?" Danny said as he grabs one of the charging guard arms, kick in the knee cap and through him at the book shelves.

"While I was in Spain I did more than hitting on girls?"

"And being rejected and getting slapped, don't forget about that." Jazz respond as she dislocates one of the guard's arms and grabs his sword only to counter attack another guard attack, the swords clash and there was a struggle.

"Anyway, while you two were retired, I have been training. I met a retire ghost hunter who has a lot of military experience and training, long story short, he train me and get me better information about ghost technology." Tucker finished as one of the guards through a spear at him, luckily Tucker jump away from the attack and shot the guard while sliding down the floor.

"Enough!" Phobos order as the guards holds their ground and the teenagers did the same. "Phantom! Why don't we settle this manner between two rulers while our underlings fight out one and another?"

Danny was suspicious of the dark princess, wondering if it was some kind of trap, but on the other hand Jazz and Tucker could have a better chance escape if Danny keeps the Dark Prince distracted.

Danny reached close to Jazz and Tucker and talk quietly to each other thinking of a plan.

"Alright guys, here the plan. I keep Lord Voldemort distracted while you make a break from the castle. Tucker how many gadgets do you bring in your backpack?" Danny turns his best friend and gave a cautious look.

"Can you just phase through the walls and get us out of here?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"I can't there some kind of Aether surrounding the castle walls, the only reason I got through the maze is because it was some kind of pocket dimension, it didn't have this kind of Aether before, look like they upgrad the security since the last time I came here." Danny finished explaining as he turns to Tucker. "Tucker what you got?"

"I got ecto shields, some smoke bombs, and a grappling gun." Tucker finished as the two siblings eyebrow rise of the other at their friend. "What?" Tucker responds of his friend's reaction

"You seem really prepared for this kind of situation," Danny answered to his friend.

"What can I say, it pays to be prepared," Danny and Jazz didn't buy Tucker reason, but they figure it was questions for later

"Anyway, while I fight Goldilocks, you two have a better chance if you two split up rather than go as a group and get the hell out of here, we'll meet at the city near by the castle it shouldn't be too far by foot. When you two at the city head out to the slums if we're lucky we might meet the rebel leader, he has brown hair, wears a trench coat and appears to be fifteen. I believe his name was Caleb, if we can't find him we have to find one of his agents in the city"

"Not the best plan you made Danny, we are literally taking a gamble here, how do you even know this place has slums?" Tucker said to his friend thinking there were a lot 'ifs' in this plan.

"I explore some of the city while I was finding Will and you won't have any trouble finding slums, trust me they're not hard to find."

"Wait, what are your chance of getting out of here, did you forget that damn ring isn't working? You won't get that extra power." Jazz said to her brother worrying for his safety against this unknown enemy.

"The guy wearing a robe, I pretty sure I can beat him in combat, he's a more magical evil wizard, then Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat." Danny reassured his sister.

"Are you done Phantom?" Phobos shouted as he put on some black metal razor claws gauntlet.

"Take this you need it more than I do," Danny quietly told Jazz as he hands her the Fenton ecto-staff. "Cover your ears." Danny whisper to the two as they do as such.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Danny shouted using the Ghostly Wail blowing back both Phobos and his guard in the hallway of the castle, leaving some rumble of the castle wall by the impact.

"Well, that could have gotten better. NOW RUN!" Danny order as Jazz Tucker, head towards the hallway and run for their dear life.

"We better hurry, I pretty sure everyone in the castle heard the Ghostly Wail." Tucker said as he tosses Jazz a grappling gun and some smoke bombs.

"Tell me something I don't know?" Jazz said sarcastically.

"I accidently open month kiss a horse one."

"What?"

"That's something you don't know, now run!" Tucker shouted as more guards appeared in front of the duo that heard the Ghostly Wail.

* * *

Team W.I.T.C.H. we're standing on a cliff witnessing the display of the plant creature destruction of the rail track, Cain was headding through the shadow testing how progressive these new patches of Guardians are.

"Will got any ideas?" Irma asks her leader.

Will took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and figure out how to deal with this situation without their power they were just teenagers with insect wings with terrible fashion sense. 'Come on Will get a grip, I was leader of the guardians for a reason not to sure what that reason is, but even powerless we still guardians and we got a job to do.' Will mentally said to herself as an imaginary light bulb appears atop of her head.

"Girls I got a plan, but it's completely reckless, especially considering we don't have powers." Will paused, thinking her next choice words she already made a decision and knows the risk of the situation she not going to force girls into this plan until they fully acknowledge the risk. "I'm telling this because were not fully training superhero team, were just a group of teenagers who just got on board of being Guardians."

"Will don't worry, we-"Hay Lin was cut off as Will put her foot down.

"This isn't like one of the bad guys we face we have no powers and we could die way easier so I'm asking again does everyone knows the risk." Will spoke once again to the girls as they were understanding the situation. "I got a plan, but it's risky and we don't have the luxury to debate about it at half hour a train is going to pass, we have to take this plant out before then, I distract the plant head and lead it to the portal if I can find it, this thing is a plant so it's bound to have roots make a fire towards to roots like we do when go to camp. Please tell me does everyone know how to start a fire?" Will ask the girls since she still doesn't know that much about them.

The girls nodded, much to Will relief.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

* * *

Back at Meridian castle Danny was staring at the rubble, preparing for Phobos to get back, he figures this wouldn't be easy and since all those times thinking the bad guy is down it always bite him in the ass.

"Get back up, that old trick keeps happening to me too many times that I came to immune to it!" Danny shouted as he got his fist up and prepare for the dark princess.

The rumble that cover Phobos exploded of the burst of mystical energy as Phobos raise up, but he no longer wears his black and red robe he is now wearing black and red skin tight armor that, his hat was also gone by the burst of energy.

"I commend you boy, for a long time I haven't felt pain since I take the thrown." Phobos said as he uses his claws to cut his hair to make it shorter to his shoulder for the upcoming battle.

"Don't worry, after I beat the snot out of you, you have plenty of time to deal with all your bruises, why were you after that jewel that Will have and what with the portals appearing at Heatherfield!"

"The dead don't get answers boy just a grave." Phobos finished as he lunged towards Danny.

Danny jumps out of the way of the attack, fire one of ectoplasm energy towards Phobos back, but Phobos form a yellow energy shield behind his back deflecting the beam. Phobos then made a huge leap behind Danny and tries to claw Danny back, but Danny counter this by ducking and hitting Phobos at the Shin.

Danny steps back away from Phobos and summons two ice swords and proceeds lunge towards to Phobos and try to stab him, however Phobos jumps away from the attack as he crashes towards one of the castle windows one would assume that would be the end of this little battle, but not the case of the two monarchs.

Phobos was at the midair outside the castle as he summons around him, what seem to be like unlimited swords, spears, mace, axes, daggers, and arrows all forms of yellow energy. The weapons began to swirl around Phobos until they form so fast they form four rings of energy around Phobos.

"During the first year when I took the throne there was a civil war in the Meridian of loyalist and the traitorous army that conspire against me, I use these abilities to wipe all those oppose me." Phobos grin as an outline of glowing yellow energy was forming around his body.

Phobos launches a blast of swords, spears, mace, axes, daggers, and arrows of energy at Danny, but luckily for Danny he summons the ghost shield of the incoming attack the only real damage was the castle.

'Okay, think Danny, turns out this guy is the combination of the 'he should not be named and the final boss of mortal kombat,' Danny thought to himself as he began to get on one knee unable to stand the of the force of Phobos attack. 'I don't have a choice I have to use it!'

Danny took a deep breath and began to meditate the ghost shield was gone, in its place a cocoon of shadow appear Phobos stop his attack and sour to sky distasting himself and the Cocoon.

'What is that thing I can feel a strong control of Aether around it?' Phobos went right back attacking the shadow cocoon with an endless barrage of weapons.

Tucker and Jazz just finish the next batch of guards, Jazz was using the Fenton staff as a crotch, she was breathing heavily, and her face was covered with sweating bullets. Tucker was also breathing heavily as he was kneeling on one knee. The due was fighting groups of guard by every direction

"We can't keep this up…we have to split up." Tucker said as got back right up ignoring the exhaustion.

"Right see you at the Slums." Jazz said as she stands up straight.

"Try to avoid any guards instead of fighting them, run if you have to."

Just like that both Tucker and Jazz went through there opposite direction of the castle. The two were exploring the castle while invading the guards hoping to find an exit. Tucker went to the upper floor of the castle, hoping to use his grappling hook to attach the castle walls without being spotted.

Tucker then found a abandon room of the castle, the room looks like a kids room for a toddler accept its fool dust, he then saw a painting of a man and a women with blonde hair that seem at their thirties, he then saw a boy with blonde hair that seem at age 10, but what really got Tucker attention Tucker is that the women was holding a baby but that's not what bother him, what bother him that the baby have no head and everyone in the painting, it wasn't like someone rip the picture, literary that how the painting originally look.

"This place is just getting creeper and creeper, though I'd still rather be here, then the Ghost Zone."

Tucker was making his way towards to the balcony and using his enhance glasses to spout Jazz. Jazz was running towards the castle entrance the moment she appeared close to the exit guards appear from the right corner of the entrance, before they could spot her she hid inside one of the hays that the horse eats.

Tucker presses an ecto-laser gotten longer and form a different shape and they began to shape the handle of the first laser was gone, the barrel of the gun gotten longer, he then attaches the barrel into the other second laser. The two laser form into an ecto rifle, using his scope, he then began to fire the guards before they began closing the entrance.

Jazz just relies this was Tucker work she look up hoping to spot him, but she couldn't he was too high up of the castle to see with the human eye. Jazz run towards the entrance and escape the castle grounds.

Tucker sniper forms back into pistols and place the pistols back into his backpack and grab his grappling gun and about the aim towards the Castle walls, before Tucker could press the trigger a blast electricity hit him from behind enough Tucker was a knockout and was laying on the floor.

The attacker was a woman with a slim figure as her clothes were black dress, her skin was white, and her face was hidden with a black cloak, she was holding a mirror in her right hand.

The mirror began to glow and a man with a black cloak appears covering everywhere of his body.

"I have retrieved the boy as you ordered Lord Cain," Said the women in the black cloak.

"Please Nerissa there no need to be formal after all we are equals and why are you wearing that cloak you have a beautiful face don't you want to share it towards all of creation." Cain responded. Nerrissa blush at Cain comment under her hood, she composes herself and lifted her hood down showing a beautiful woman in her late twenties with black hair and light brown eyes.

"My apologize Cain." Nerrissa said strictly

"You seem troubling, care to share. Is it having something to do is why I ask you to retrieve Tucker Foley" Cain respond, knowing Nerrissa for years there nothing she can hide from without his knowing. "And you're also wondering why I just come to Meridian and kill the new Ghost King."

"Cain, this Ghost King's power is temporarily asleep now would be the perfect time to kill him. Instead, you ask me to retrieve an Earthling."

"When the lion lock target towards his pray, he must be hidden to the grass, he must become the nothing to not be seen, if I kill Danny right know it will bring attention to Kandrakar unknown to the Oracle the council have been spying at the new Ghost king planning for his assignation there reason they haven't made their moves is because there waiting for the Guardians to overthrow Phobos. If I kill Fenton right know Kandrakar will know that I'm still alive and they will focus their attention to me. When the deed is done, then they will serve as the head of the beast."

"For Mr. Foley he will be used for a theory I been working on for the leader and the king." Cain finished explaining as he about to turn off commutation. "Reach to your destination I will meet you there soon."

With W.I.T.C.H. Will was throwing rocks behind the plant monster, hoping to get its attention. It worked three heads of the plant creatures spotted towards Will, their heads stretch at her direction attempt to eat her then get back eating the tracks. Will ran she stop running when she spotted a cave, she went inside as the plant heads did the same. She went deeper into the cave try to keep the plants away from the tracks.

'Well, that was the crazy plan I ever come up with, if I can't find the portal I don't have to worry I just have to keep it distracted enough. Turns out those plants love meat more than train tracks, I just hope I don't get eaten.' Will thought to herself as she headed forward to the cave she stop when she spot the portal.

"Hey giant plant monster your missing your dinner." The plant roar and head towards Will direction. "See you on the other side." Will said as she enters the portal.

With the rest of W.I.T.C.H. the girls spotted the roots of the giant plants, Taranee then start a fire by using two stones it work and it began burning the roots.

"Alright, it worked." Hay Lin shouted with joy as the fire was spreading further to the plants.

"I just hope Will is alright." Cornelia said worrying for their friend she want to argue so much that this a dangerous plan for Will's part, but they didn't get the chance to go debate and Will knew that.

Before the girls could head off and get back to Will, the giant sharp vines of the plant started to beat the fire when the fire was gone and before the girls could do anything else the roots began to regenerate as it was never burn.

This shock the girls as they realized all their attempts were for nothing and realize that Will was in greater danger than she thought.

"How is that thing not dead!?" Irma shouted

"I don't know, but we got to warn Will before she gets eaten." Taranee started as she was trying to keep her cool, but in truth, she has never been more worry, she's afraid that Will might die and those people from the train is going to die all their plans were for nothing.

Before the guardians can do such a thing vines wrap around them in a tight squeeze.

Cain watched the whole thing knowing that the guardians would have tried to burn the roots.

'The alpha plant, the only way to kill such a beast is destroying the three at the same time if both one heads is cut off it will simply grow back. The guardians, where doom when their powers were gone, sad truth the weak die and the strong rule it doesn't matter what you believe either it's religion or ideals. The leader is about to learn that lesson with the cost of being digested alive.' Cain thought to himself as he summons a portal and left the guardians.

Back with Will, she was in a valley close to the city of Meridian she was hiding behind a giant boulder. The plants heads were coming closer to Will direction they keep going closer and closer until they stop. Will was keeping calm the best way she can, she decided to take a peak and saw something that nearly give the teenage girl a heart attack, the plant's head were heading towards a group of children playing kick ball, they were unaware of the plant was coming, Will run towards the kids as fast as she can.

"RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!" Will shouted to the top of her lungs, the kids heard her from the distance and they spotted the giant plant creature. The kids ran as the plant was coming to a close approach. It looks like all the children are going to be alright until one kid trip on a rock. The middle plant was about to eat the little girl until Will finally reach the plant and push the girl aside and instead of the little girl getting eaten it was Will.

Will wasn't going to die so easily, she uses all her strength she had to stop the plant's mouth from closing.

"RUN!" Will shouted to the girl as she did just that and to Will relieve the girl run away from the plant reach.

Will uses all her strength, but it was useless Will lost her grip she began to fell downward to the plant throat. Like a snake catching its prey the muscles of the plants throat began to squeeze Will, they will continue to squeeze her until her bones are crushed before being digested. Will try her hardest to climb up, but it was pointless the muscles were getting too tight, the pain was horrifying.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Will scream from the pain she began closing her eyes, everything was black.

'So this is how I die being bug eaten by the giant plant monster boy, that's ironic,' Will thought to herself as the muscles of the plant began to consume her body. Will began to lose hope until an image of her mother came towards her, the thought of never seeing her mother again, the thought of never saying goodbye race through Will's brain. The muscle was growing tighter and tighter until they consume Will hand.

Just when all hope is lost Will woke up, using all her strength reaches out her hand and grab one of the muscles and she began climbing up.

'No, I'm not going to die like this, I'm going to survive, and I'm not going to be useless or some damsel in distress.' Will thought to herself as she climbs forward. "YOU HEAR ME I'M NOT GOING TO DIE SO EASY!"

Will keep climbing up as she was reaching closer away the throat, trying her best from the tight squeeze, she was reaching close to the mouth until a vine from inside the plant began to grab her thigh and began to drag her down, Will grab one of the muscles as her life depended on it which it was.

"Oh! No you don't!" Will shouted as she let go the muscle and tear the thigh part of her pants legging. It instead drags Will down it took some Will boot and parts of Will legging, rushing towards the plant almost seeing the light Will was almost there until more vines appear and they grab her left thigh, her right arm and her throat, the only thing supporting her was her own arm she trying her best to ignore the tight squeeze of the vines.

"No! Not when I so close!" Will said with determination in her eyes.

With Cedric he was organizing some packages at his bookstore, he stops packing when he heard someone come in. Ironically, it was the same person that enters the store who stole The Stone of Threbe.

It was Elyon Brown wears the Stone of Threbe as a necklace.

"May I help you?" Cedric said to the teenage girl.

"I think I stole you a jewel from your window display." Answered the true queen of Meridian.

"Oh, it's not jewel it's practically worthless,"

"I don't know why I took it, it's not like me, hear it's yours." Elyon said in an confuse and yet guilty tone.

"Wait, No!" Cedric shouted, but it was too late the future queen already took of the star.

"You should keep it." Cedric said to the teenager trying to recompose himself, this was a perfect plan to take out the Guardians and the king at the same time.

"No thanks, the thing kind of creeps me out." Elyon responds as she steps back and about to left the store

"Before you go perhaps you would like to work on my book store, I could use a bit of help of packing."

"Sure, it's the least I can do for stealing your …Uhm prop was it." Elyon answered as she face Cedric.

"Yes a prop that's what it was."

Back with Will, she was still inside the plant fighting for her life against the plant trying to eat her, around her neck the Heart of Kandrakar began to glow pink and iris of Will eyes are beginning to glow pink then just a second the pupil and sclera began to glow pink. The electricity began to form around Will body until they cover her skin and her clothing.

Then suddenly a burst of electricity consumers the three heads of the plants, leaving massive explosion that could be heard from a village close to the Valley.

Will transformed back to her human form without the Guardian outfit or her wings, leaving her bruise and knockout body on the floor. Standing right next to her near death body was Cain looking at her like she was the only person in interest. Cain has seen the display of the burst of mystical energy of Quintessence he then felt a presence of one of hill ally.

"So I take it, you want to see the how powerful is the new leader of Kandrakar, Nerissa." Cain respond as Nerissa appear behind the tree watching Will struggle of fighting the plant.

"I still don't know why you have an interest in her it took her almost dying to use Quintessence. The sooner she wakes up, she would still have no idea how to use the life energy."

"Careful Nerissa, that kind of thinking is what got Goliath killed, there will be a certain point of time she will become your rival."

"You're a psychic know?" Nerissa responds sarcastically.

"Not at all, just the words of an old fool."

"You still haven't asked my question why took interest in her?" Nerissa asks once again.

"Before I answer did you have him tied up?" Cain asks Nerissa as she nodded. "Alright, I let you on a secret during the tragedy that occur to you, the Heart of Kandrakar decided to make four guardians instead of five and did you find it strange that the first time in history that the keeper of the heart is someone outside of Kandrakar."

"You can understand what the Heart of Kandrakar thinks?" Nerissa said in surprise never thought it was possible.

"When my mother and father ate the forbidden fruit, it gave them the knowledge to understand what the hearts say it pass down to me and my brother, however during each generation goes by that knowledge fades and become nothing."

"So if the Heart haven't picked Will, who did?" Nerissa ask Cain as the two have been walking away from.

"Question for later, right now let's see the battle between the arrogant prince and the true king." Cain did just that as both he and Nerrissa began walking away from the area as they saw a group people making their way towards them.

'In truth, I lied, I know who exactly chosen Will.' Cain thought to himself as he looks towards the sky. "It was you, God."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I was busy fixing my grammar and spelling errors of my previous chapter thanks to my Beta reader, Heroman45. I just wish I can add more of this chapter but I assure you things are going to heat up.**

 **This chapter was main focus on Will rather than introduction of Cain. I made the scene of Will fighting the plant to show her there was a reason she become the leader and not just because she's the main character. Will understand the situation and willing to put her own life not just to safe other people life's but the life's of her friends and even willing to make tough choices and not close minded. It also because of her determination of getting out the Alpha- plant is also another reason she's the leader.**

 **I suppose you wondering how is Nerissa young instead of being old, well that question will be answer during the story goes on.**

 **As for why Cain took Tucker, yet again that question will appear when the story goes on, you just have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Also I believe Nerissa is from Kandrakar since humans are there and there been other guardians from other worlds as it shown at the comics.**

 **My only hope for this chapter is I didn't turn Cain into a villain Gary sue.**

 **If there any question PM me. Until then, have an awesome day**


End file.
